Seventeen Years
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: After many years of friendship, Bugs and Daffy start to develop a deeper feeling. But when they have a fight and have to move with different roomates, they discover how much they need each other... BUGSXDAFFY(baffy). Translation made by Freakuness, story made by Bouffonne (esta historia se encuentra en español tambien, bajo el nombre de Baffy)
1. Chapter 1

**SEVENTEEN YEARS**

CHAPTER 1

He was currently sitting, eating a carrot, giving it strong bites in which he released all his internal frustration. And what was the cause of his current anger…? The answer was a couple of feet from where he sat.

Well, we only repeat the last part and we practice the next chapter…- said Daffy, not looking away from the script.

It had been two weeks since that letter came to Bugs and Daffy's apartment door, in which Warner Brothers informed the so famous black-feathered duck, that new episodes will be added and he had to work with none more and none less than Marvin, the little and gentle martian who hates with all his being the supposed hero of the earth, Duck Dodgers.

Daffy had no complaint about that because after all, he already had the opportunity of working with Marvin and things between them had been great, but for some strange reason he didn't know, Bugs was not in accordance with the fact that his old friend worked with anyone else but him and the worst part was that the small Martian would have to move and live with them for a while, so that he and Daffy had more time to practice. And so at odds was the rabbit that just the day after receiving the letter he had a heated argument with the director in charge of the recording.

That was the first time Bugs had a discussion with one of the managers, it was usually Daffy who complained of the scripts.

Bugs, could you please lower the volume on the TV? I cannot concentrate- Marvin asked with a friendly tone.

Or better get out of here, whatever…- the duck muttered angrily.

Of course, Doc- Bugs replied, faking a smile.

The rabbit turned his gaze from the screen and looked at Daffy, as difficult as it was to accept, Daffy and Marvin made a great team together, even if their roles were enemies, the great talent of Daffy highlighted even more with Marvin. That was something he could never give him, in all the episodes they worked together, the duck was always in second plane, and no matter how talented he was, Bugs ended overshadowing him unconsciously. Daffy's work turned out more complicated when they worked together, he has to endure all the hard part of the episode, but things were different when he worked alongside Marvin, his talent was exploited to the max.

He watched the duck's movements with discretion, looking at his big eyes and his brilliant plumage, listening with attention to every word he said and he had to shut his mouth many times to not let out a burst of laughter at the duck's actions.

I hope this ends soon…- he thought, lowering his gaze for a moment.

This last two week had been the worst, he had tried everything to get Daffy's attention, but nothing tear him away from Marvin, the had breakfast, lunch and dinner together, they stayed up late together, they watched tv together, and even at the moment to sit down to rest, he preferred to sit next to the martian instead of him. He never had felt so ignored by him before, no sir, Daffy was always with him in all the moments, making him company, the duck gave him all the attention possible; that was the reason why that drastic change was hurting him so much… but that was truly the reason? Wasn't there any other…?

A kiss set upon Marvin's forehead made him look back towards them again and he quickly felt a tightness in his chest.

And with that, we're done…- he let out a sigh, dropping himself into the sofa they had set aside. - I guess we're ready for recording tomorrow ...-

No doubts about it- said the martian, laying back with his partner. –What is the movie about Bugs?-

The rabbit immediately looked away from them and looked at the screen, he actually had no idea what movie was, much less what it was about, and all that time he had been focused on Daffy.

Eeeh… nothing interesting Doc…- he laughed nervously, taking out a carrot and throwing the control to Daffy, which fell on his head.- watch whatever you want, I suppose you are exhausted…-

Be careful, you stupid rabbit…- replied the duck.

I pass this time… I better go rest in my room for a while- said Marvin, standing up.

He was in no way stupid, since the first moment he and Bugs met, which was in recording he was doing with Daffy (barely the third episode they acted together), he knew the famous bunny wasn't very happy with the fact he worked alongside the duck. The way he treated him said everything, he supposed it was because the rabbit felt something for Daffy. At first, when he met Daffy, he couldn't understand why the duck was so loved, after all he was arrogant, dumb, greedy, selfish, individualistic, etc… But after working with him for a while, he realized what Bugs and many other saw... he was a person with an amazing talent, plus he could be kind, sweet, gentle and many times he seemed adorable to him.

He locked himself in his temporal bedroom, he wanted to leave Daffy with Bugs for a while, considering that for many days they hadn't had the chance to live with each other properly because of him.

Just as he heard the door close, he stood up and walked to Bugs, sitting beside him. Even though he acted so arrogant most of the time, there was a sweet part in inside him, and in times like these, what he wanted the most was to spend time with his rabbit.

He could feel his nerves quickly surfacing within him, for some strange reason his heart always raced when they were alone. He didn't know exactly when that strange feeling directed toward the rabbit had appeared. But one thing was sure, what he felt when Bugs was next to him was something he had never experienced with anyone else, that rabbit had become, in a way, the center of his attention. But he would never tell him, he could never be able to accept that the supposed fondness for him was much more and that their relationship as "friends" had become insufficient for him.

Bugs looked at him sideways and smiled slightly, he could easily notice how tense Daffy was and that was something he loved, he loved the idea of the duck getting nervous because of him.

It has been a hard day, isn't it Duck?- he approached him.

I guess so…- he answered with his funny tone of voice while his nervousness increased.- Marvin is really good-

Really? -said Bugs with a sarcastic tone, closing the distance between them. –is he better than me?

He asked putting his hand on Daffy's, that was resting on the sofa. He let his finger touch the duck's for a moment, only to catch his hand later, intertwining his fingers with his, making a blush appear on his face.

Of course not- replied Daffy with nuisance, looking away from Bugs.

He squeezed the rabbit's hand. Why did he do things like that? Why that stupid rabbit give himself the task of torturing him that way? It made the hope that something existed between them appear, that silly rabbit with its strange attitudes that went no further than holding hands when they were alone or in a very dark place, and those small justified strokes like lunch time when Bugs removed something from his cheek and let his fingers caress his face very gently, or after filming an episode the curtain closed and Bugs gave him a "Good job Doc ..." giving him a pat on the back and lowering his hand slowly, caressing all his back, making him tremble. But they never talked about it, maybe it was his fault to not have enough courage to ask him the reason why he did so, to ask him if it was true he felt something for him or there were just simple jokes for his amusement.

Daffy~- he hummed with a soft voice.

He wanted Daffy to see him; he wanted to feel those big eyes on him, again. He needed to know that his attention was completely concentrated on him and not in anyone or anything else.

What do you want stupid rabbit? - he asked him without looking.

Daffy I…-

He got his face even closer to Daffy's, his heart started to beat stronger and his coherence began to cloud over. Being so close to Daffy, being them alone was something dangerous, his awareness of things started to fade and he let his feelings take control.

Turn around…- he muttered.

Daffy could feel Bugs' breath against his face; he turned his face slowly with insecurity. The few centimeters of distance that was between them made their lips brush against each other the moment Daffy turned around.

Bugs was determined to get a bit closer to get his lips completely united with Daffy's, but before he could do it… the sound of the doorbell ring that broke the atmosphere, making them both come to their senses.

I open! -announced Daffy excitedly, getting up with a jump from the sofa.

Damn it…- he muttered, surprised at was he was about to do. –Cold… but really soft- he thought smiling slightly

Daffy's lips, as any other duck, were cold, but their texture was very soft to the touch.

Damn soft and warm lips- he cursed inside his mind, opening the door abruptly.

Good afternoon, here's your food- said the deliveryman, giving him bags of food.

Marvin quickly got out of his room and approached the door as soon as possible; he had made the food order after all.

Daffy paid the bill and closed the door.

What the…?-

I'm sorry- said Marvin taking a bag in his hand. –I didn't want to bother you, it's just that I was dying of hunger and…-

Don't worry Doc, you didn't bother us at all- Bugs said with a notable sarcasm in his words.

Actually, I'm hungry too…- opined Daffy

He looked back at Bugs and smiled with superiority, as he didn't know how to cook, Bugs was responsible for preparing food for both, and even now he must also cook Marvin's. Bugs sighed and started to prepare something to eat, with the help of the martian, while Daffy waited in the hall.

I don't need you help- he said with a serious tone.

He brought all the ingredients to prepare the food as well as the materials, he will make Daffy's favorite food and didn't want Marvin to interfere.

Why do you always keep that serious tone with me? - He asked a little angry. – does it bother you that I spend so much time with Duck Dodgers?

Duck Dodgers? Don't call him like that and yes, it has to do something with him. I accept you have to work much time together, but nothing justifies the way you look at him… you feel something for him-

Marvin felt his legs tremble and his face flushed quickly. Guilty, that was how he felt, he certainly didn't think someone could noticed that, that something was starting to born. The sympathy he felt for Daffy has changed in the last two weeks he spent with him, the most part of the days.

Bugs smiled at the martian's reaction, his suspicions weren't that far from the truth as he thought, it was clear Marvin felt something for Daffy, something very similar to what he felt.

Well, I accept that is true, certainly I feel something for him, but you don't feel anything for Daffy, or am I wrong?

The rabbit stayed silent for a few seconds.

No, it would be very stupid and weird if I felt something for that crazy duck- he smiled, completely changing his semblance, making it one that showed how calm he was, as if that question had not been important.

Marvin was surprised at the rabbit's response.

Daffy on the other side, continued changing the channels rapidly, until he saw something that caught his eye, it was one of the episodes that was recorded with Marvin, it was already on TV. He jumped out of his sofa and ran to the kitchen.

Marvin, one of the episodes is being aired right now! - he announced after letting out a whoo-hoo in the air.

The little Martian could feel the heat on his cheeks and swallowed hard.

What happened? Cat got your tongue? ...you do have a tongue right? - he joked, putting his arm around Marvin's neck.

Yeah ... What happened? Your face is very red Doc, are you all right? - Bugs said with a smirk on his face.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to normalize his heart rate enough as to allow himself to speak clearly. What he was about to do was something similar to jump off a cliff... had two choices: to leave alive or be killed instantly. He clenched his hands tightly and turned his gaze to Daffy looking straight into his eyes. The duck continued having that huge grin on his face.

Do you want to have a date with me one of these days? - he blurted out the question as quickly as he could.

Daffy's smile slowly faded away, he couldn't believe what he just heard, it had to be a joke.

What? - Muttered opening his eyes as large as possible

I know it sounds weird and it's very sudden ... but ... I really would love if you said yes- he said taking his hand.

Bugs was in shock, he couldn't believe what has just happened, his big mouth has brought on another problem, the fact that Daffy was involved made it even worse

I... Marvin I think I...- before he could finish, Bugs' words interrupted him.

I think it would be nice Daff, it wouldn't be bad if you two had a date, maybe something could develop between you two- he gave him a couple of pats on the back.

Daffy was stunned by what he had heard, after what had just happened between them, that brush of lips apparently didn't meant nothing to him. He felt a pressure in his chest and something breaking inside him.

You're right Bugs- he smiled. - How about tomorrow Marvin? After filming I have the rest of the afternoon free. I don't know if you see fit ... -

Daffy are you serious? - His voice was full of joy. - You will not regret it Daff, tomorrow afternoon seems excellent-

The little Martian jumped in the air and taking Daffy's hand, he led him to the room so they could watch the episode the duck had mentioned.

What have I done?-thought Bugs, hitting his head against the kitchen bar.- I don't like this.. he wasn't supposed to accept the invitation...-

Dinner was almost completely silent except for an occasional exchange of words between Daff and Marvin, the Martian was more than glad, he had never imagined that Daffy would accept going out with him, it was as if one of his wildest dreams had become a reality. But on the other hand, both the duck and the rabbit were not at all happy with the situation.

Maybe I should give him a try-Daffy muttered approaching his bed after brushing his teeth. -Bugs, that fool does nothing more than to play with me- he said angrily.

He was determined, he would venture to try out with Marvin, after all, he was a very gentle person and has always treated him well. This time he would forget Bugs completely, he would leave his stupid feelings buried deep within him.

He got into his bed covering himself with blankets, he closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, he would not cry for that stupid rabbit, he would not...

Step quietly, step quietly- repeated Bugs as he approached Daffy's room.

He had to clear things up as soon as possible and in the best way. He couldn't let his duck have a date with anyone but him and what made it even worse and more dangerous was the fact that it was Marvin, there were times when the guy treated Daffy better than he did, plus he was certainly an interesting and very intelligent person.

He walked into the room, opening the door very carefully trying not to make any noise, with light steps as feathers came to the bed where the duck was sleeping peacefully.

He stopped to look at him for a moment, those were the times when that arrogant duck seemed so tender and lovely, the only moment in which he didn't see a frown on his face. The need to touch him began to rise inside him and without much thought he put his hand on the duck's head, touching his plumage, stroking it gently. A slight moan by Daffy made him stop, thinking he had awakened him, but he hadn't. The duck only ended shifting his position, his gaze towards Bugs and his body slightly discovered.

That slender body of glossy black color looked even better over the moonlight through the curtains. Unable to take it anymore, he did something he could regret, but was willing to take the risk. He got into Daffy's bed, lying beside him so that their faces were a few inches apart, he took the blanket and covered his body and duck's with it.

Daffy, I know if you wake up you might kill me for this, but... I think I have to enjoy it...- he smiled calmly.

Naughty hands were placed on the body of the aforementioned and began to caress him, he was so soft that even with gloves he could feel him perfectly, soft and warm, two words were enough to describe it briefly. He continued meeting the duck's body, surrounding it completely, his hands began to go down Daffy's back down to his tail, that plumed tail of his who had been burned countless times. He laughed remembering one of the episodes in which one of Daff's supposed wives had pulled all the feathers of his bottom, leaving him with nothing but a few ones in the shoulders and face.

With one hand he began playing a bit with it, but what Bugs didn't know was that Daffy was very sensitive of his little duck tail being touched.

His dream was interrupted immediately when he felt a shiver over his body, he quickly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the rabbit's face a few inches from his, he was looking at his body with a smile between loving and mischievous.

Not again!- he yelled, not moving away from the rabbit. -Another stupid dream again, I have to stop thinking in him, dammit!- he yelled for himself.

He closed his eyes tightly, thinking it was nothing more than another dream of his, in which Bugs had him hugged, only that it was strangely more real than the others.

Disappear, disappear- he repeated with his eyes still closes.

Eeeh... Daffy..- said Bugs with a soft tone. -I'm really here Doc; it's not a dream-

I don't believe anything you say, this has already happened to me before and when I start believing it's true, I end up falling down the bed- he replied closing his eyes even tighter.

Bugs smiled and taking out a jar of water out of nowhere, he let the water pour over the duck's face, making him open his eyes.

What is your problem you stupid despicable rabbit! –he yelled.

He looked at the rabbit with impression after a few seconds, Bugs was still in his bed... with his usual smile... with his silly ears... hugging his body... wait a second... he WAS hugging his BODY...

He jumped out of the bed, terrified of what was happening, this wasn't right, it simply wasn't. He was crazy, which was exactly the reason of his powerful hallucination.

The madness has completely taken over me, I've lost my mind- he said walking to a corner in his room. -this is not possible-

He let out a sigh out of lips and got off the bed with patience and approached Daffy, who closed his eyes again, waiting for the rabbit's figure to disappear, but that wasn't the case, Bugs was still there and now he was cornered between his arms that left him with no escape, leant against the wall.

Daff, for the second time, this is not a dream- he breathed deeply and his smile disappeared completely. -I've come to clear up the things I said before. I actually don't want Marvin and you to...

Before he could continue Daffy's hand hit his face, incredibly, the Duck had beaten him for the first time since he could remember, in all his seventeen years of knowing eachother, he has never beaten him before, even if the rabbit did so occasionally, it was because he really deserved it. Bugs moved his hand over his face slightly, resisting the pain of the impact, now that he had hit with his fist and it had made him fall a couple of feet away from him.

This was serious, he would not get carried away by his stupid feelings and hopes of that some day the rabbit would love him. No, he wouldn't.

Get away from me- he said with a serious tone and glaring at him.

Bugs raised his head while above it a couple of birds were flying together with a few stars. He couldn't believe what had happened, this was serious.

Daff...- one more time, he was interrupted.

I don't want to hear any word from you, I've had enough, and from now on we will only be work partners, our friendships ends here. I'm not going to let you continue playing with my feelings; this has been the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm tired of being nothing more than a toy to you, one that you can have fun whenever you want and then leave it behind, and even using as a step to always get victorious and always be the star in all the goddamn episodes.-

He took out a rifle from a hidden place and pointed it to the rabbit, who remained motionless with his eyes wide open. This was not the Daffy he knew, he knew he had done wrong to say it was a good idea that he went out with Marvin, even though he knew the duck's feelings towards him and what he himself felt for Daffy. But what the duck didn't know was that he did it for a powerful reason.

Let me explain...- he stood up.

He tried to keep talking but before he could do it, a couple of shots aimed at him came out of the rifle and luckily he had managed to dodge them.

Get off here, despicable rabbit! -He yelled charging the rifle, indicating him that he was about to fire again, if it did not move. -You have five seconds to cut and run-

Bugs quickly left the room, he couldn't speak with Daffy in that state, it was the first time he saw the duck so upset with him. He never wanted to hurt him and thought he didn't do so, but maybe at the moment he said nothing to him, when he didn't clarify him his feelings, all he did was hurting him.

Now he knew what was what Daffy really thought, he had often heard others say that he was nothing more than a step for Bugs to shine. They mocked him, saying that his heyday was stolen by his supposed best friend, but Daffy always replied Bugs talent was recognized even if he wasn't there for him to shine, that he really didn't care that he was nothing more than the guy everyone hates and whom they shoot million times. And he always foolishly thought so, until that time when Daffy had mentioned him, without knowing how much the rabbit lamented that things were like this, he had tried to change it many times but hadn't succeeded and when he saw him work well with others, seeing that with others characters he could indeed shine like the talented star he was, it was something that hurt him.

It's the moment to put an end to this...- he sighed. -Getting in my bed and touching me after what he told me. Certainly I'm not more than a toy to him- he dropped himself fully into the bed. -I knew from the start I should have listened to them, I shouldn't have come back nor have accepted to live with him, nor act more with him. How stupidly despicable you are Daffy... -

The night passed faster than expected for both, the duck had fallen asleep while sobbing, while Bugs hadn't stopped thinking for single moment that he was the impediment for Daffy to prove his talent.

Waking up with nuisance, he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He left the room, it was only six in the morning and he was now about to make breakfast, he was hoping that the duck had been calm and that his anger had somewhat diminished. He went into the kitchen, but the first thing he saw was Porky cooking something on the stove with an apron on.

Porky? What are you doing here- he asked, bewildered.

G-Goo-Good morning Bugs- he said with a smile on his face. –Daffy had in-in-invited me to b-br-breakfast. Even t-th-though he wanted me to m-make it for him-

So he's still mad- he sighed, taking a carrot out of the fridge and sitting on the chair of the kitchen bar.

Porky was surprised at Bugs' words, so he did have to do something with him, as he had suspected. Porky knew that Daffy didn't cook and therefore Bugs had to make his breakfast, so it seemed strange to him that the duck had called him to invite him for breakfast and the fact he hadn't seen the rabbit in the kitchen when he arrived was even stranger.

Y-y-you have f-fa-fallen out right?- he stuttered without looking at the rabbit.

That's right Doc. Eeeh… I'm sorry you have to come here to make him breakfast…-

It d-doesn't m-ma-matter, Daffy is a g-good f-friend of mine and it's always a p-p-pleasure to help him.

It was all Marvin's fault, if he hadn't interrupted, if he hadn't asked Daffy out on a date he wouldn't have said that, nor he would feel like that at this moment. - He hit the kitchen table with his fists.

Ma-Marvin a-asked Daffy out on a d-date?-

The little pig looked back at Bugs, impressed at what he has just said. The martian asking Daffy out on a date, that was indeed something incredible.

D-did… he a-a-accep-accepted?-

Yes, they're going out together this afternoon - he mumbled.

As a good old friend of the duck, he knew his feelings towards Bugs and as an old friend of Bugs, he knew his feeling towards Daffy, but he never tell him anything because it wasn't right to interfere in something so private as that. Besides, it was something that no one knew but Lola and him, the rest ignored completely the fact that there could be some kind of attraction between them, and that must be kept in secret because if the Warner executives found out, they would immediately take Daffy as a distraction to Bugs and they would kick him out without hesitation.

But there was something the duck didn't know, yet Bugs was aware of it, and that's why he couldn't tell Marvin about the feelings he had for the duck and therefore acted as if he didn't feel anything for him.

D-Da-Dammit Bugs, Wh-what are you g-going to do?-

Well Doc, I was waiting…

Good morning my magnificent chef! Is everything ready? –Daffy said with a joyful tone, entering all clean and ready for another day at work. –My good cadet, is everything prepared?

He opened his eyes and that's when he noticed Bugs' presence, he jumped and stood still, as if he had seen a ghost or something. In those moments the least he wanted was to meet with the rabbit and that's why he had called Porky so early, to avoid having to face a moment as awkward as that.

Everything is re-ready, my ca-cap-captain- joked Porky, trying to cool off the place.

Morning Doc- said Bugs with a smile.

Daffy swallowed with difficulty, he felt his mouth dry and his legs freeze. Taking a deep breath he approached to his old friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

I still have to practice a little, I'm gonna be in the living room…-

He ran as fast as he could, letting out a Whoo-hoo from side to side, pretending that everything was ok. He jumped over and ended up running into Marvin, who had just come down to breakfast.

Good morning, Daffy –he blushed a little watching the duck

Good morning Marvin –he froze, faking a friendly smile. He forgot he had a date with the martian –I've forgotten something, I'll be back in a second-

He ran back to his bedroom.

Hello Bugs, Hello Porky. Isn't it a wonderful day? –he said in a joyful tone.

I guess so –replied Bugs, holding the newspaper and reading it, trying to ignore Marvin.

As soon as they ended breakfast, they disposed to go to work. The performance was excellent as always, Daffy, Porky and Marvin acted while Bugs was in other studio acting next to Lola, which gave him a great idea to watch his duck while he went out with Marvin.

Of course Bugsy –she giggled.

The rabbit asked her to pretend they both were also on a date, so this way he could watch Daffy going to the same place as them and make him jealous at the same time, which would confirm him that the feelings he felt (how redundant) for Bugs hadn't yet disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

And so the time at work passed impressively fast, thing that Daffy lamented because now he was in his dressing room which was inconveniently next to Bugs', in front of Marvin's and the other side, Porky's and then Lola's.

Le-le-let me help you, said Porky approaching Daffy to help him buttoning his shirt. – Wh-why are you so nervous? -

I have no idea, perhaps because it's the first date I have. -

Bu-bu-but you've had d-dates with Bugs r-right?

Me? Dates with Bugs? You gotta be kiddin' me, of course not! He never calls them that, and therefore they're not dates, he always says something like: "hey Doc, how about we go for a drink?" or "Daffy do want to have dinner outside?" But he never says "Daffy would you like to go out with me?" hence they are NOT dates!- he replied yelling at Porky.

He stood in front of the mirror to make sure everything was in order. Daffy was wearing a black and white striped shirt which made him look more attractive, in fact, it suited him quite well, thing that Porky noticed almost immediately, hence he got worried for the rabbit that had to see him that way going on a date with someone who wasn't him.

Well, wish me luck pal- he said with a smile before going out of the dressing room.

Just as he stepped out, Marvin, who he had been waiting for half an hour, was already in front of him. He turned his gaze to Daffy being stunned by how good he looked in his shirt. He felt his cheeks redden as he observed him.

Y-you look so g-good D-Da-Daffy- Marvin stuttered

Are you trying to imitate Porky?- the duck laughed at his funny way of talking

Eh... No... I...-

Daffy laughed, blushing slightly, letting that smile calm the martian's nerves a little, he could see he was making an effort and his clothes told him so, he was practically dressed in a suit, in which he looked pretty good, he had to admit.

Marvin took a breath, feeling a little more relaxed when he saw he was not the only one who was nervous, but also Daffy.

Well, how about if we leave? - Daffy proposed.

But before they could move, Bugs came out of his dressing room accompanied by Lola who was holding his arm, both dressed smart. Lola was wearing a pretty blue dress while Bugs had a white formal shirt that looked good on him.

Daffy long time no see!- exclaimed Lola, running to hug the duck

H... Hello... Lola… a pleasure... as always- he managed to say while being strangled by Lola's grip

He got rid of the embrace as he could, getting away from her.

How handsome Daff- she said playfully -Are you having a date? -she asked, looking at Marvin sideways.

That's right- the Martian replied with a voiced between joyful and timid.

Lola looked back at Bugs, who was trying to stay quiet at not being obvious as he inspected Daffy's body, quickly running his eyes over it and remaining himself calm as always.

The duck looked at Bugs for a moment, trying with all his might to not seem so obvious, but... unfortunately, his efforts were in vain, since Marvin and the pair of rabbits realized that the duck couldn't take his eyes off the rabbit.

Let's go already- said Daffy, unconsciously holding Marvin by the hand and taking him with him.

Yes, we better get going or we could lose the restaurant reservation- he said while his face reddened for the fact the duck was taking him by the hands.

Bugs felt his blood boil at seeing how the duck took the martian by the hand. How many times he had not been in his place? How many times Daffy hadn't taken his hand that way even though it was unconsciously, because he knew it was that way, that Daff didn't really to show any affection, he felt special to be taken by the hand and dragged wherever the duck wanted. Lola noticed the slight, almost invisible, change of the rabbit's semblance and grinned.

She still remembered the time she had discovered Bugs' feelings towards Daffy, in fact she did it accidentally. It had been over a recording of an episode, she was there to clarify some things with the director, who at that time was busy directing the filming. In one part of the episode Daffy had to kiss the rabbit on the cheek, after that, the director stopped filming so they could get some rest. She approached Bugs who was with a towel over his shoulder and drinking a bottle of water, she looked closely at his face and that's when she noticed something rather peculiar in the rabbit, a slight blush invading his cheeks.

You're blushing- she teased, nudging him in the elbow. -that means you liked the kiss Daffy gave you, right?-

The rabbit spat the water from his mouth and the blush became even more notorious, it was at that moment when Lola realized she had hit the mark.

Wait a second ... - her smile disappeared for a second to make way for a much larger one. -You like Daffy-

No, what are you talking about? You have no idea what you're saying! - he cried, feeling uneasy.

Eh, rabbit, break is already over...- said Daffy approaching him with a frown as always and his particular way of talking. -Oh... Hi Lola- he greeted showing her a slight smile.

Bugs quickly resumed his calm semblance, he couldn't let the duck notice the crimson color on his face.

Ee... I'll be there in a moment Doc... - he said, taking Lola's hand and leading her away from Daffy. -Don't tell anyone, no one can know-

Of course Bugs, the secret is more than safe with me... you _wascally wabbit_- she giggled.

Yes, that had been the moment she had discovered it and through Porky had been that she had found out that the duck also liked the rabbit, but as much as she would like to tell Daffy about Bugs' feelings, Porky had prohibited her.

Le-le-let them do it a-a-alone- said the pig.

We will go to the limousine- said Marvin with a kind tone.

Sounds good to me- agreed the duck

The Martian called for his limousine, which arrived in seconds. The duck and he entered it. It was smaller than Bugs', which Daffy noticed almost immediately. Marvin was about to close the door of the limo when Lola's hand stopped him, preventing him to close it.

Glad to know we have such good friends- said Lola entering the limo along with Bugs.

The duck and the martian were speechless, not knowing what was going on.

What the heck do you think you're doing?- asked Daffy angrily.

Well, I was thinking we should have a double-date!- said Lola with enthusiasm, sitting between Marvin and Daffy.

Double date?- asked Marvin innocently.

That's right! And it'd be much funnier! and besides...-

Before she could finish talking, Daffy covered her mouth preventing her to continue. He would not spend his date with that pair of rabbits that were so despicable for him.

Forget it Lola! Now get out of...!- but his cries were interrupted by the martian's voice.

Mm... I think it's a good idea- agreed Marvin. -It will be fun going out with you two-

Bugs smiled slightly, that wasn't exactly what he had planned but he liked what Lola was doing, so he didn't stop her. The limo started taking them directly to the restaurant where Marvin had made the reservation, but while waiting to get there, Lola started talking to the Martian hogging all the attention. And as the poor guy was someone more than kind, gentle and naive he didn't realize she was making a distraction, so that Bugs could talk to Daffy.

You look good Doc- he said looking at the duck sideways.

The duck sat with his arms crossed and a scowl, he refused to direct his gaze to the rabbit and much less talking to him.

Bugs' hand touched Daffy's shirt and pulled some of it, with the intention of making the duck look at him, but it didn't work, the anger was still inside of the duck.

Daffy stood up and approaching Lola and Marvin, sat between them.

Your boyfriend feels alone, you should pay him more attention...-

Wait, he is not my...-

The rabbit suddenly put his hand on Lola's face and bringing his face to her, prevented her to keep talking.

Yes exactly Daff, we are a couple- lied Bugs

The duck opened his eyes in surprise. When Lola had come, they knew she was going to act as Bugs' girlfriend, but as the rabbit had told him, he didn't feel anything for her. In fact, in a certain way she was a little scary, the girl occasionally erupted in anger for the smallest things, plus she had a special way of upsetting Bugs which made him feel a not so intense contempt for her. They were better off as friends.

But perhaps the rabbit's opinion about her had changed already? At what moment it happened? And how was that he never noticed it?

Oh well, we're almost there- mentioned Marvin, lowering the window glass.

Daffy looked away from them, he felt a lump in his throat and a strong anger born in him, accompanied with some disdain. Disdain for the rabbit, that was nothing more than just another confirmation that he really meant nothing to Bugs, nothing more than a simple toy that he could use whenever he wanted and as much as he pleased.

Marvin was the first to get off the limo, followed by the pair of rabbits, only to open the way for the duck, who was faking a calm semblance.

They walked into the restaurant, entering the back door of it, because if they went in front, they would quickly be attacked by people who would begin to ask them for autographs, to take pictures and hug them or anything typical of their fans.

The martian had bothered to prepare everything for that date to be simply perfect, so he also had requested a private space only for the duck and him, of course he had to change it, to put a table for four.

How is that you had time to prepare all of this?- asked Daffy admiring the beautiful decoration of the place.

Well, Dodgers... It could be said that fame help in times like these, the Martian laughed slightly.

Bugs felt a pain on his ears as heard the martian call him that way, "Dodgers". It's not that he hated that name, but he didn't like that Marvin had a special way of calling his duck, it was as if, somehow, they had something unique to share and it was bad for him that they, indeed, had. They acted together in one of Daffy's most famous series, Duck Dodgers. Even if in this one he also had to act in an arrogant way, the duck could easily shine.

Sitting at the table, the food began to arrive immediately, leaving everyone impressed. Daffy didn't expect that the Martian had everything ready; actually, he had the idea that it would be a quiet and simple date, but he was proved wrong.

Lola looked happily at Bugs' face, the rabbit seemed to be very displeased with the scene he was witnessing.

Delicious!- expressed Daffy, letting out his tongue and then showing an enormous grin.

I'm glad you like it- said Marvin kindly, blushing a little. -Do you want to prove mine?- asked the martian.

The duck nodded innocently, Marvin took with his fork some of the food from his dish and gave it to Daffy, who immediately caught the martian's fork with his mouth.

Yours is delicious too- he turned his gaze to the dish and taking some of his food with his fork, he did the same as his date did.

He brought the fork to Marvin's face, who, although it seemed he didn't have a mouth, he did have one. His cheeks flushed immediately and he shyly took the food.

Seeing that scene left Bugs completely shocked. What kind of Daffy was that? He never, in all that time he had spent with him, the duck never did something like that to him. Usually when he wanted to try a bit of Daff's dish and he politely asked a little, the duck usually said something like: "You have your own food, long-eared." But it was normal because Daffy had never been very generous so to speak.

How much had he changed? Or is it that he only acted in that way so rude and arrogant with him? He tried to stay calm and not let his emotions take over.

Here have some, Bugs- Lola said, making him turn around to see her.

Just as he turned his head, her spoon forced its way into his mouth.

Now the one who watched with awe and annoyance (more annoyance than awe) was Daffy, he couldn't stand the fact that Lola was now with the rabbit, because in a certain way, he was really in disadvantage with her and that made the chances of something happening with Bugs extinguish completely. The bunny girl was friendly, pretty, was a rabbit and a female, not mentioning everyone was drooling over her, what else could Bugs ask?

He felt his heart compressing again while he continued watching that scene where the rabbit was embraced by Lola. But fortunately, a hand made him look away from them, a shy hand gently placed on his.

Do you want dessert?- asked Marvin with a kind tone.

Of course- he replied, eager with the idea. If the food was delicious then the dessert would be even better.

The martian watched the two lovey-dovey rabbits and then called the waiter, whom he whispered a pair of things Daffy didn't get to listen. A minute passed and three more waiters came along with the first one, two of them carrying a smaller table that was for two and the other one carried a candle and a small vase with flowers, while the third one carried the desserts. He left two of them on the table where Bugs was and put the other two on Marvin and Daffy's one.

Would you like a little more of p-p-privacy?- he asked in a soft voice, feeling his face heat up.

He looked at the rabbits sideways and then he got up with a half-smile on his face.

It's a perfect idea- he answered with a calm voice.

They sat at the other table, in front of each other, now he wouldn't have to see those two foolish rabbits. But things won't be that easy, of course not. Bugs would not allow his duck to get involved in something more romantic with the Martian, as that could eventually lead them to something else.

The rabbit smiled, took his table and moved it towards them, placing it right next to theirs.

Good idea, this side has fresher breeze- he said smiling and sitting next to Daffy

Well in fact, we would like you to leave us a little time... -

Alone! -the duck yelled at them, interrupting the Martian

Good idea -Bugs looked back at the waiters. - Could you leave us now please? -

This made Daffy want to hit his face on the table, but when he was about to do it, Marvin's hand took his.

Never mind- he smiled.

Suddenly his cheeks flushed; maybe he was starting to feel something for the martian. And it was just incredible how calm and gentle he was, but there was still something that he lacked, something mischievous and exciting that made his heart speed up.

And precisely, while he was thinking in that something as he ate his cake, he felt the soft paw of the rabbit against his leg and running over it, until reaching up to his knee. A chill left him static like a statue with his eyes wide open, it was amazing how his heart raced with something as simple as that.

Is something wrong Dodgers?- the martian asked, confused by the duck's expression.

Lola _accidentally_ threw her fork and bent down to get it, moment in which she took the opportunity to look under the tablecloth, getting to see what Bugs was doing.

No, I'm fine- he smiled nervously and continued eating as if nothing happened.

However, Bugs' paw changed position, twining with the duck's and letting his legs feel the softness of his own furry ones, that kept rubbing down slightly against his. Daffy slammed the table at that feeling and he quickly got up, he wasn't disposed to let that stupid rabbit keep playing with him, so he...

Lola, move- he said with a frown and a rude tone.

The bunny got up immediately at seeing Daffy's angry face and she sat down where he was before, while the duck sat next to Marvin, who looked at him impressed and flushed at the same time.

You are an idiot- thought Bugs as he watched the duck sit in front of him.

Instead of solving the problem, Daffy just made it worse, now that both legs of the rabbit had his trapped.

Oh you damn _desthpicable_ rabbit!- he yelled standing up.

Eeeh... what's up Doc?- he said, remaining calm after all, as if he wasn't doing anything.

Is something wrong Daffy?- asked Marvin, looking at him with a little fear, the duck was sure energic.

No!- he answered, still furious.

The martian felt some pain as he listened to the bad treatment towards him, something that duck noticed immediately and he quickly change his semblance. After all, Marvin was working hard for him, something no one had done before, something that Bugs would never do.

I'm... I'm... I'm sorry- he sat back, sighing. - I didn't mean to yell at you- he murmured in a low voice, but strong enough for the martian to hear him.

Placing a hand on Marvin's, he turned his gaze to him to show him a smile, he also has to make an effort to help turn things right so he wouldn't let the rabbit's absurd attempts to make him lose his temper succeed.

He felt a shiver taking over him and a blush on his face, he lowered his gaze quickly.

It doesn't m-ma-matter- he said with his kind voice and a happy tone.

On the other side, Bugs couldn't stand it anymore, the hand he had on one of his legs, started to pinch it hard, letting out his anger that was caused by watching how Daffy's attention didn't leave Marvin, he wanted all of this to end, once for all. He wanted his duck back and he would have him at any cost, he knew Daffy didn't really like Marvin... or at least he thought so until that moment, but he was aware his feelings could change at any moment.

He wasn't disposed to let all his effort to keep Daffy's feeling for him, go down. So many years keeping the secret love he had, many years of keeping the title of friend, many years preventing someone to hurt him. He wouldn't let him go, he had to end with this once for all.

Dinner didn't last long and now they were at the theater, Marvin had made a reservation for the end of the room, where nobody could see them nor bother them.

They sat on the comfy seats and as much as Daffy had prayed inside his mind that he didn't get to sit with Bugs, he ended sitting next to him, as if the rabbit had prepared everything for this occasion.

I'm going for a drink; I'll be right back- said Lola standing up. - Marvin could help me please? - she asked smiling affectionately.

What, can't you carry your own stuff?- Daffy asked with a sarcastic tone. -Or why don't you go with your little boyfriend?- he pointed at Bugs.

Okay, it doesn't matter I will go with you, and besides, also wanted to buy some goodies- Marvin said.

They left the room leaving them alone for the first time since they had discussed.

Daffy stayed with his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

How long have you been together? - he asked seriously.

Bugs looked back at him, the duck had taken the opportunity to start a conversation all of a sudden.

Eh? – he asked, without fully comprehending what he meant.

Lola and you, how long have you two been dating? You haven't told me anything- he looked at him sideways.

The rabbit took a deep breath and let it out through his nose with mere tranquility; he placed his hands on his nape and leaned his head back slightly.

Since... mmmm... let me think...- he closed his eyes for a moment.

He felt like his heart was stopping little by little, while the sadness slowly came back.

Ah I remember, since never Doc- he answered without looking at him.

Daffy was surprised at the answer, but before he could ask for an explanation, Bugs' words began to appear.

Do you like him? - he asked him drily.

The duck was silent, the question had hit him like a bucket of cold water. As much as he wanted to tell him yes, he knew it was not true, what he felt for Marvin was nothing more than the affection of a good friend, but his feelings for Bugs, were different. He could tell by feeling how accelerated his heart was at that moment, for the simple fact of being at his side.

I don't know...- he replied, lowering his gaze slightly.

He's not good enough, he... is not good enough for you-

Quickly, his anger began to emerge. How dare he to say something like that?

Oh really? So who is good enough for me? You? You are enough for me, stupid rabbit?-

Bugs turned his face to Daffy and showing a cocky smile, he said with a sultry tone: You know very well the answer to those questions... Duck- he let his eyes roam the attire the duck was wearing. -You look great tonight Daffy, are you going to let me explain everything now?-

Before he could answer him, the figures of Lola and Marvin came and prevented them to keep talking. The Martian brought a good portion of popcorn along with a few sweets, while Lola had a couple of sodas and lots of goodies. As soon as they sat, the room darkened completely.

And now Daffy found himself between Marvin and Bugs, he couldn't get out of his mind what the rabbit told him: "_You know very well the answer to those questions... Duck_" Was it a certain way to make him see that he already knew the feelings he had towards him? He felt his face redden immediately as he thought of how that dangerous idea was true.

He looked at his hands for a moment and noticed that both Marvin and Bugs' hands were near his, as if waiting to be taken by him. So he chose to stay with his arms crossed.

Again, Bugs' playful paw took charge of teasing the duck, bringing it to Daffy's leg and rubbing against it. Despite the darkness, he could feel the blush that appeared on the face of his longtime friend.

Stop doing that...- he whispered angrily.

We need to talk...- the rabbit whispered back, approaching the duck.

He wanted him to stop. He knew if continued playing with him that way, he would end up carried away and could do something that both of them would regret. But what if the rabbit was aware of his feelings? That was something that intrigued him and there was an only way to find out, he had to talk to him... and with him alone.

While the duck reasoned things carefully, Marvin was also planning something ... something without realizing it would turn out wrong ... or maybe not?

Daffy- he murmured softly.

The duck turned his gaze to Marvin and when he did so, he didn't get enough time to react when the Martian's lips joined his. Warm lips began to move, caressing his, but he was in shock. He didn't know what to do, his mind was simply blocked and the only thing he got to do was reaching the armrest in which Bugs' hand was still resting.

Both rabbits were in shock as well, but mostly Bugs. He didn't expect the martian to do something like that. Now he watched as someone else was doing something that he had never been able to do. Someone that was NOT him was playing with what was rightfully his, what he had been wanting to have for many years. He felt the anger take over him quickly.

Easy, easy...- Lola told him, taking him by the other hand, nobody knew what Bugs was capable to do for his duck.

With much effort, he managed to stand up and thus exit the room, otherwise he would feel worse. He felt nausea and at the same time so much anger build up inside him. He headed towards the bathroom, where he could clear his mind up.

Meanwhile, Daffy got out of the shock and began to think about what was happening. Was it for the best?

The lack of oxygen made them break apart.

I'm sorry- said Marvin, realizing what he had just done.

No... it-it's alright- he stuttered feeling his cheeks redden.

The martian quickly got up and left the room as fast as he could. He had lost his mind, even when he was longing to continue kissing the duck, the little reaction of his part made him feel, to some extent, rejected... unrequited.

Daffy blinked a couple of times; coming out of shock, his mind now claiming the fact that he hadn't reciprocated, and somehow, something within him told him that he had hurt Marvin's feelings. But that had taken him completely by surprise and he actually didn't know how to react... however... in the short time of that kiss, he felt it was not right thing to do and that's why... he hadn't corresponded Marvin.

He found himself in the bathroom, with his head practically inside the bathroom sink, wetting his face and trying to control his anger. Then the bathroom door opened with a creak, making room to the least person he wanted to see at the moment.

The Martian entered quickly and ran to the sink, leaning against it, he looked back at the mirror, hadn't yet realized the presence of Bugs.

What have I done? - he said in a broken voice. - Doing something like that ... and after that I've fled like a coward, unable to give him any good explanation.

He took a deep breath, feeling his chest hurt for a moment, he was about to lose control and he knew it quite well.

Eeeh... what's up doc? - he asked, approaching Marvin.

The Martian was startled to see the rabbit so suddenly near him. He swallowed hard, he hadn't thought of it until that moment he saw him, not only he had kissed Daffy but had done it in front of the rest, and in front of none other than Bugs, and despite what their words indicated, his look and his eyes told him something very different concerning the duck.

B-Bugs... -he stuttered.

You know Marvin, working with Daffy is not easy... I think you know that, right?- he looked at the ceiling, leaning against the wall. -if you're as observant as me, you must have realized his talent is incomparable, isn't it? Besides, his attitude tends to have certain quirks... you know what I mean right? The duck tends to be very, _individualistic_.

For me Daffy has always been an admirable person, certainly with a great talent that should be exploited to the max. And that's why... I think he's much better off working with Porky and me, you know why I say it, isn't it... _rabbit_? -

That was a low blow; Marvin had touched a very sensitive topic, if not the most sensitive one that existed in the duck and rabbit's relationship. He smiled with mere calm, even though his dark aura began to emerge from his body. He approached the martian and he stayed in silence for a few seconds.

Very well... Doc... I think I had more than enough.

It was a matter of a few more seconds before the two find theirselves fighting. The rabbit took the martian's neck and holding him tightly, made him leave the bathroom, leading him to the hallway.

On the other side were Lola and Daffy, still inside the room.

Why are you going out with Marvin? All this time I thought you felt something more for Bugs- whispered the female rabbit, who got closer to the duck.

Well, you thought wrong Lola-

Really? Then all those acts of jealousy you showed up are just mere coincidence?- she replied.

Of course not, which "acts of jealousy"? I don't like Bugs, I... I... I felt nothing for him- his voice was getting lower.

Lies, all of this was nothing more than a cruel lie designed to convince him of something uncertain. He liked the rabbit, wanted him, needed him and he knew being far from him didn't do him any good.

Lola noticed the sadness in Daffy's gaze, it broke her heart. The poor duck was mortified for the rabbit's love without knowing he had already won it many years ago, but she couldn't tell him anything: she had promised to Porky, therefore it would remain in silence.

Meanwhile the fight continued in the hallway, Bugs smashed Marvin's body against the wall, without letting go of his neck, lifting him few centimeters from the floor.

I think you should know that I don't like others to touch the things that belong to me and therefore I suggest you stay away from Daffy. He is mine!- the rabbit yelled at the martian.

How can you say that? What is what makes you dare to say that Dodgers is yours? - Marvin replied with the same annoyed tone of the rabbit.

First, the fact that we know each other for seventeen years, second, we have over nine years living together, third, because we have worked together for many years and our films have managed to raise a high amount of money that you can't even imagine. And finally, because I'm pretty sure he prefers me before you.

The Martian fell silent for a few seconds, but then he began to laugh softly, which was rising slowly until his laughter was heard throughout the hall. There was something that only he and Porky knew, something that would mark the difference, something that would make Bugs Bunny swallow his own words back.

Is that what you think? Seriously? - he said containing his laughter a little. - Let me inform you of something you are going to be told tonight. The show of Duck Dodgers is a total success and has been raising a lot of money, so they're going to give Daffy a prize. Now think, long-eared: if tomorrow they gave the prize to Daffy, do you really think he would want to continue working with you? He'll get a chance to prove what glory is working beside us, while with you he never had the opportunity to stand out as he should. It's obvious that he's going to prefer us, besides... Warner Brothers has sent us a letter which indicates that from now on, Daffy will live with me and Porky, because we can practice more this way.

He had never understood what made a person feel devastated before, not until then. He was astonished, he let go off the martian, leaving him free.

Dodgers knows what is best for him, he's a very intelligent person. And therefore... I think he won't spend much time being yours, not anymore.

On one side was happy for the fact that they recognized Daffy's talent, rewarding him. But on the other hand... it hurt that this recognition was given for his work alongside Marvin and Porky and not with him. Besides that, he should live with those two from now on, which meant that he couldn't see him, couldn't have the opportunity to watch him sleep, couldn't sit by him and watch TV, he couldn't bother him, even less have his attention.

For a moment he felt dizzy, those were many feelings, too many things in what to think.

Will he forget about him? The things would be just as Marvin had told him, in fact, he wasn't surprised it was that way. What he had to offer? A life in which he could never be properly recognized? A place where he will always be hated and not loved? A step below him? There was nothing... he had nothing to give him. Everything was over and he could not protect more that love he had kept alive for seventeen long years.

I think you have finally opened your eyes Bugs. Don't worry, I won't mention any of this to anyone- Daffy informed him, entering the room back again.

Daffy saw the martian coming, but it wasn't him who he expected, he was waiting the return of Bugs.

Where is Bugs?- he asked, looking at Marvin.

He will come in a minute- he replied quietly sitting beside him.

It was a matter of time before they saw the silhouette of the rabbit entering the room and approaching them. But he looked... strangely... different? If there was something she had learned all those years, was to identify if something was wrong.

You took your time- said Lola concerned. - Has something happened?

No, I'm... -he glanced at Daffy, noticing that the duck was watching him intently, waiting for his reply. -I'm fine don't worry-

He felt his phone vibrate and he immediately knew that was the call that would inform him the awarding of Daffy.

We have to go- he said looking at his cell and taking Lola's hand, making her stand up.

But before he could go with the rabbit girl, Daffy took his hand, stopping him

He was concerned; it was something he couldn't avoid. There was something he didn't like and he wanted to know what made the rabbit so upset.

What is going on? - he asked in a serious tone.

Bugs felt his heart stop for a moment, while Marvin was watching him intently. Why the duck did that? Taking his hand so suddenly always made the desire to have him near grow even bigger.

I have some business to attend to- he put his hand away from the duck's softly. -See you at home Daff-

Without more to do, he exited the room with Lola, leaving him alone with Marvin.

What is happening? -Lola asked a little worried.

He pulled out his cell and looked at it, which kept vibrating. He sighed before pressing the button to answer the call.

What's up doc? – he replied, faking a calm tone. - I have a couple of things I need to ask and say-

The discussion didn't last less than an hour, in which the rabbit claimed that he had been warned by the martian before, even though he was Daffy's best friend and the representative of the Looney Tunes. The directors had no choice but to listen and apologize before actually telling him the bad news, even if they were supposed to be more good than bad.

Well I guess that's all for today, right? - Daffy said with letting out a sigh.

They were back in Marvin's limo, going back to the apartment, the rabbit's concern didn't leave him alone, and he wanted to know the reason of his strange behavior.

That was something Marvin noticed, since the rabbit had left, Daffy acted strangely, he looked worried and upset at the same time, and for some reason, he was completely sure that it had to do something with the rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

They arrived at the door of the huge apartment and standing in front of it, Daffy began searching for the keys, which he quickly found. Taking them out, he put them into the respective hole and before he could open it, the Martian's hand stopped him.

Thanks for this great day you agreed to share with me… Dodgers- he said with a blush on his face.

Yeah… eeh... thanks for planning everything so well… Marvin, nobody had ever done something like this for me-

The Martian approached a little closer to Daffy with the intention to steal one more kiss from those lips, but before he could do so, the door opened revealing the rabbit who frowned at them immediately.

Are you planning to stay outside?- he asked with a certain disdain in his voice.

The duck backed away quickly from Marvin and entered the apartment as soon as possible, followed by the Martian.

Arriving at the room, he noticed there were a bottle of gin and a glass half full of it on this coffee table; apparently the rabbit had been drinking a little, something odd about him. Usually he only drank when there was a celebration or when something was wrong, and as he didn't celebrate anything that day... then... something was wrong.

Marvin walked directly towards Daffy but Bugs' hands grabbed him by the shoulders and hold him against the wall.

Stop here little fella, I need to talk with Daffy and I don't want you around here, Do I make myself clear, Doc? - he looked at him sternly

Marvin returned him the look, but he quickly changed it as he remembered that soon there would be no rabbit to interfere between him and the duck. So without saying anything, he went upstairs directly to his room.

Sorry for leaving so soon- he said chewing the carrot he had in his hand.

You have been drinking- he pointed at the bottle without looking at the rabbit. – Why so? – he wondered, glancing at him.

Bugs just smiled and sat on the couch. Looking at the bottle, he began to bring back memories.

Do you remember the day we met? – he asked him

Of course I do. How could I forget that nightmare? – joked the duck, sitting beside the rabbit.

He took the glass with liquor and drank it in one gulp, feeling the liquor burn his throat.

When you spoke to me my first thought was: "that duck has an amazing voice" – he mentioned, feeling tightness in his chest and utterly smiling.

Daffy quickly looked back at the rabbit, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Bugs was confessing something he didn't know, something that was a compliment to him, how was that possible? Maybe he had long been drinking and that was what made the rabbit say nonsense like that. But... if he had to drink to say awesome things like that, then he could drink all he wanted.

I clearly remember how it all happened...-

_Flashback_

_It was Bugs' first day of work, the day he had to be presented to the few Looneys that existed at that time. The rabbit was accompanied by one of the directors._

_He was taken to the stage where there was the filming of one of Daffy's films. The duck was jumping everywhere, laughing madly, making mischiefs to the poor Porky, who was trying to hunt him. _

_Cut! We'll have a short break!- shouted the director, as he looked at his partner arrive with the new._

_Attention! – yelled Bugs' companion. – I want to__introduce someone – he said smiling._

_Everyone approached him, intrigued by the new character who was now standing there with a smiling face, while on the inside his nerves were quickly consuming him. He was afraid of making mistakes, fear of not being good enough to be there... but..._

_Well, he's Bugs Bunny. Our new partner – everyone applauded at the introduction. _

_But there was something special in that round of applauses, someone began shouting wildly and enthusiastically approached the rabbit._

_Daffy knew that being the new one was difficult at first and at seeing the rabbit, the first thing he thought was to help him to get into that complicated world in which you either shine or get exterminated. But it was simple at that time, everything was so simple, after all, he was in his best time. He was the most beloved and famous character they had until then._

_Daffy, Porky – said the director, laughing to see the duck arrive smiling with the piggy, dragging him along. – Give him a warm welcome, treat him well and teach him everything._

_Yes, sir! – answered the duck like a soldier. - Come on, good fella. -_

_Taking the rabbit's hand and releasing Porky's, he hurried to take the rabbit to a tour of the place._

_My name is Daffy Duck – said with his funny voice. – Don't worry, I will show you how things work here... oh and this is... – he stopped abruptly, looking back at the piggy who was running a few feet behind them._

_Wait! - Porky cry._

_He's Porky, we are work partners – he laughed – Hurry up ham! It will be fun to work together! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! – he jumped excitedly._

_I'm sure of that, Doc – Bugs smiled._

_Time began to pass and everything was more than fine between them, until one day..._

_Daffy, we need to talk to you ... -_

_Everything collapsed at that moment being in the director's office. Everything will change from now on for him. Things won't work the same; the director had asked him to get rid of his crazy duck role a little and get deeper into the role of a person desirous of fame, power and money._

_That was how his transformation gradually began, how he has lost respect and became the bitter duck that he was at the time. Talented as no one, but little recognized, he still loved what he did even though it looked like everything was starting to focus on Bugs and despite the fact that his role had become more complicated and less crazy, he loved to make people laugh and if that was the way to do so... then... it was alright._

_End of Flashback_

You never told me what happened that time... with the director... what was what he told you to lower your crazy personality? - Bugs said looking at him seriously.

He had never told the rabbit for one reason: he liked him too much as to say that it was his fault, to act by his side without overshadowing him, to be his friend and rival at the same time, to let the rabbit be the victorious one and he, the fool.

Those are things from the past that don't deserve to be remembered- he pointed out calmly, leaning against the couch.

Come to think of it... what was the exact moment he fell in love with him? He didn't know exactly, it was something that had grown suddenly and he slowly realized them when he felt some pressure on his chest when he kissed someone in an episode, or when they had to spend hours practicing side by side. Maybe it was at those times they shared together, preparing themselves for their most acclaimed and famous shorts: Rabbit Fire, Rabbit Seasoning and _Duck Season, Duck, Rabbit, Duck_.

Good times, isn't it? – he said, smiling at the memory.

Yeah, good times – laughed Bugs. -Duck season-

Rabbit season-

Duck season-

Rabbit season-

Rabbit season-

Duck season, Fire-

They laughed simultaneously; they had so much fun doing that scene. Bugs turned his gaze to Daffy, happily watching the duck laughing, but his smile faded quickly at the fact that soon he would no longer have him around, laughing, cursing, screaming, giving orders or doing anything else the duck normally do.

I don't want it – he thought – I can't let him –

Quickly and without hesitation he approached the duck, he hold his face with a hand to make him look at him and without anything to say, he kissed him. He put his lips against Daffy's with mere delicacy.

The duck was astonished with his eyes wide open, his mind was in blank, that couldn't be possible, it was too good to be true.

He placed his hands on Bugs' free arm to try to push him away, but the only thing he got was that he precisely moved, but not in the way he wanted. The rabbit began to get closer without breaking the kiss, but deepening it.

This is not right, this is not right- Daffy repeated in his head

He slowly feel how Bugs made his body remain lying in the couch, accommodating his legs on it, so that he stayed lying and the rabbit on top of him, with his knees and elbows supported on the couch, allowing him to stay in a position in which he could approach Daffy but not drop his weight on him, after all, the duck was in a slightly more delicate complexion than his.

Daffy felt the lack of air for which he had to look away from Bugs, to break the kiss and take a breath of air which he desperately did.

Are you trying to kill me, _dethspicable_ rabbit? – he replied annoyed.

Sorry Daff – he laughed watching the duck.

He looked at the rabbit sideways, he couldn't turn away because he knew if he did so, his lips would be captured once again. But Bugs wasn't stupid, on the contrary, he knew that would take time for the duck to get used to something like that, it was completely normal to act that way after spending seventeen years as friends (even when there were certain things that weren't exactly considered "friends stuff")

He smiled broadly, to bring his face closer to Daffy again, to put a kiss on his cheek and then, with his lips and nose, begin to caress his face, enticing him to continue with the kiss.

He wanted to kiss him more, wanted to caress him, he wanted all of him, nothing more than him.

Damn it- he repeated in murmurs while his face reddened for the rabbit's actions.

The rabbit's whiskers made him tickle every time he brushed his lips against his cheeks. He slowly started to lose control of his emotions, everything began to cloud and the only thing he could listen was his heartbeat, accelerating… to the point of exploding in million pieces.

However, a question appeared in his mind, a question made by the little sanity he still had: does he feel the same?

Come on rabbit stop it for once – he said with a weak voice and placing his hand on Bugs' chest, tried to move him away but failed.

He tried a little harder, when suddenly he felt it. Bugs' heart was beating as fast as his own.

A delicate kiss against his neck and that was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore…

He looked back at the rabbit to unite his lips against his, the rabbit wanting their union as well.

He was in a dream, it couldn't be more than another crazy dream. Even though he never said it, he had dreamed with Daffy many times, dreaming in kissing him, to have him for his own and that… that was precisely what was happening in that moment. Unbelievably, Daffy was corresponding to him and he could even feel the duck's hands caress his body at a slow pace, mainly roaming over his back.

Daffy ran his hands even more, reaching up to the rabbit's ears, which he caressed with soft movements. Bugs reacted quickly to the caressing, hastily moving away from the duck as he felt an electric shock all over his spine and limbs.

Well, look what we have here – grinned the duck with malice – an apparently _sensitive_ part of the _incredible_ Bugs Bunny – he teased.

The rabbit was shocked, he had never experienced anything like that, it was the first time someone touched his ears and left that strange reaction.

I'll make you cry, crazy duck – he threatened Daffy, approaching him again.

But before they started with another kiss, he began to hear footsteps interrupting and completely altering the duck. He had just returned from an appointment with Marvin the Martian in which he had kissed him and was already in the living room couch making out with Bugs, what the hell was happening?

He moved the rabbit out with a push, causing him to fall from the couch. The duck jumped out from it and headed to the kitchen.

Dodgers – called Marvin arriving to the room.

He looked around and all he could see was the rabbit sitting watching TV with boredom, then he went to the kitchen to find the duck, who was exactly there, having a cup of tea with mere tranquility.

Dodgers! – he called him again but with a more cheerful tone.

I was about to join you upstairs Marvin – Daffy said, leaving the cup aside.

The Martian sighed, relieved that his bad feelings were wrong. He had been waiting for Daffy all this time, he was waiting for the duck to come to his room alone, with no rabbit to make him company.

Is there something wrong Doc? – Bugs asked with intrigue, approaching the small one.

No – he answered, still with the kind tone – I just… came to tell you Dodgers that we have work tomorrow early, so… you better go to sleep now –

Of course it's a good idea! Sleep is necessary to maintain my beautiful face radiant!

Leaving the cup aside and without another word, he went to his room quickly.

I hope you haven't touched a single feather of Dodgers – Marvin said seriously, glancing at Bugs.

The rabbit just smiled and without responding to that apparent threat, went upstairs.

Daffy laid his forehead against his bedroom door. What has he done?

A part of him was satisfied with what happened with the rabbit, but the other part was more destroyed than before. Has he become Bugs' toy again?

Stupid, stupid, stupid – he repeated himself, hitting his head again and again against the door.

That wasn't right, besides how he would see the rabbit from now on? How would he face him again? He felt his face burn as soon as he heard a "What's up Doc?" just behind him. He couldn't turn back to see him, not feeling that embarrassed. Never had he lost control that way, never before had he acted that way, at least not in front of him.

Eh, I was just leaving. Goodnight Bugsy - he quickly managed to say before entering his room.

Bugs saw the reaction of the duck with concern, but before he could enter Daffy's room, the presence of the Martian interrupted him once again.

Marvin looked at the rabbit in a threatening way, so Bugs chose to move away, leaving aside the matter with the duck and without saying anything, entered his room.

**Translator's notes:** My apologies for taking so long to update, as usual, real life got in the way. I'm sorry if some parts seem a little off, my English is not perfect, but I'm trying. Seeing that the original Spanish fanfic was well liked, we were wondering if this story also appealed to the English-speaking fandom. The author would really appreciate if you let her know your thoughts of this story. -Freakuness

Special thanks to **Not-a-comedian** for supporting this fic with her beautiful artwork. You can see it on her tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The night went slightly faster for the three and now a new day had begun.

I have to act normal – Daffy told himself as he went downstairs.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to hear a "good morning, Doc" or "Another good day, Doc" or any other phrase that ended with a "Doc". But he didn't, he didn't get to hear the rabbit's voice. He opened his eyes slowly only to find an empty kitchen, a bowl next to the stove and a note on the refrigerator.

He took the note, feeling his nervousness decrease immediately.

Since when does that stupid rabbit leave notes?

"_Your breakfast is already served. I had to leave early_"

He had no choice but to eat what the rabbit had prepared, and then he went to work, going on his own limo accompanied by Marvin.

The day passed normally, they went to the set, did their job, laughed a little, got a little angry and in the end...

W-w-want to go for a drink? - Porky asked his old friend.

Of course- Daffy replied with a smile on his face.

Porky and Marvin were exchanging glances, smiling for what was about to happen.

They walked into the dining hall where they usually meet to drink coffee or eat something in the short time they have for break or at the end of the recordings.

Daffy casually opened the door and just as he stepped inside the room, a shout resonated, drawing his attention completely.

"Congratulations!" - The Looney Tunes shouted in unison.

The vast majority, almost everyone was there happily watching the duck and throwing him a lot of confetti. There was a large cake on a table and next to it stood the director who had been working with Daffy during that time and in his hand he held a small statue of the duck, in which there was written: "for his incredible work in Duck Dodgers "

Eh? – He was agape – What is going on here?

This is for you, Dodgers – the director approached him – for the great work you're doing.

Congratulations Daff – said Sylvester squeezing the duck's hand and hugging him.

You desewved it, you cwazy duck – Elmer said to him, giving him a handshake.

Good job, compadre! – said Speedy

One by one they were giving him their congratulations, then they started with the celebration in which not only they managed to make the duck drunk with champagne, but also fill him with cake, confetti and lots of food.

But there was something Daffy couldn't get out of his head, although he was accompanied by all his friends and even the people he just know, for some reason he was feeling lonely. As if their company wasn't enough and that was exactly what was happening, it didn't matter that they were all reunited to celebrate with him, all of that didn't matter if he wasn't there.

Throughout the celebration the rabbit hadn't appeared even once, he looked at the door of his dressing room and it stayed open letting him see that there was nobody inside.

How stwange that Bugs is not hewe – mentioned Elmer, noticing the rabbit's absence.

True. Sam, didn't you have to work together today? - Asked the cat, with its usual tone of voice, to the mustachioed cowboy who didn't stop shooting to the ceiling.

Yes, but he left early-

"_He left early?_"– Daffy thought, concerned.

Bugs never left early from a recording. In fact, he was usually the last to leave; making sure everything was in order. He couldn't deny it, not only he felt sadness because he wasn't there, but also a sense of anger and disdain for the rabbit was getting bigger.

That was the first time he was given credit for his work and what did the rabbit do? ...left home early? He had always been in all his awards ceremonies. Feeling jealous or not, he was there to tell him a good:

"_Congratulations Dethspicable Rabbit!"-_Saying the second word higher than the others. He had always been there without fail, not even a single time. He was the first to congratulate him, the first to give him a gift and the last to leave. How many times had the two stayed partying until dawn for the rabbit's recognition?

But now he wasn't there, he wasn't even able to leave him a congratulations card, not even a greeting in advance; after all he was the representative of the Looney Tunes, therefore he was the first to hear of any ceremony of recognition, celebration and even the work that everyone had to do.

Porky looked at the duck with concern, seeing as he constantly watched the door waiting for the rabbit's arrival and how he looked at his cell attentive to any call. His oldest friend, he knew him since before Bugs and that was why it hurt him to see how the duck suffered for the rabbit.

It w-w-won't take l-l-long for him to come, Daffy – he said placing his hand on the duck's shoulder.

I do not care if he comes or not, I do NOT care – he said with scorn impregnated in every word he said.

Daffy – the director called him, making him signals to come with him.

Ending his conversation with Porky, he disposed to follow the director, who led him to his office.

Well, what can I do for you sir? – asked Daffy with a slight smile on his face.

Look Daffy, as you're not working with Bugs at the moment, I decided it would be better if you were to live with Porky and Marvin. This way you will have more time to practice.

Of course sir – he said happily – How long do I have to live with them? a month?

The director let out a laugh at Daffy's question.

At least a year and if the program keeps getting this good, then there will be two to four years

A year, from two to four years that meant nothing more and nothing less than to stay away from the rabbit. A year away from him, unable to eat the food he prepared for him, without being able to have those conversations at night, unable to simply have his company to watch television.

Just like that, things started to fall apart. Apparently things were not going well for him and Bugs.

Departing from the director's office with a fake smile, he met Porky and Marvin who were waiting for him. They two were already aware of the change.

Why didn't you tell me anything? – he said approaching his older friend.

I-I-I-I'm sorry, b-b-but I c-c-couldn't – he stuttered, backing away at seeing Daffy's furious look to him.

Bugs was kilometers away, unable to take his eyes from the clock. He knew he was missing Daffy's celebration and that was something that prevented him from being completely happy in his autograph signing that was taking place right at that moment. Misfortune had been present, impeding him to be with his best friend in his first award celebration. He couldn't wait to get out of there and get home in order to clarify once and for all what he felt for duck for so many years. He smiled thinking of what will come tonight would be special.

Dammit – He said, leaving his suitcase on the kitchen floor

It was after eleven o'clock and there was no sign of the rabbit. A piece of cake was resting on a plate on the kitchen table, the only piece that survived after the end of the celebration, that and a little dizziness he felt that barely kept him standing.

He sat in a chair looking at the cake and let out a sigh. He had been there since eight, waiting for him but now he was tired. He was hoping to share one last night with him at least, but now... it seemed that it would be impossible.

Daffy are you still here? - Said Marvin coming.

The duck turned his gaze to the Martian. A tired gaze, tired of waiting disillusioned a disappointed look and with details of noticeable anger.

We better go now, he will not come. He wasn't there for you, why would you wait for him? – he sat beside him – Or perhaps he congratulated you for your achievement? I didn't even see him coming.

The purpose of making deeper the wound that started to appear was fulfilled when Daffy stood and looking back to the cake, did nothing more than crushing it with his fist.

Marvin was right, he was not there, why should he wait for _him_? He looked at the cake that had soiled part of his hand and splashed a bit on his body and face.

Besides, there is also something that I have to tell you... regarding Bugs – the Martian mentioned, approaching the duck.

Daffy turned his gaze towards him, intrigued by what he would say.

There was already one in the morning, the reason why he had arrived so late was because the autograph signing was held at a place somewhat far from the residences of the Looney, besides his fans also had requested a show, which took place with _"pleasure"._

Taking a deep breath he opened the apartment door after removing the lock.

Daffy! – He called him loudly, looking for him.

He noticed the kitchen light was on; he smiled slightly and headed towards it.

I'm sorry Da… - before he could finish saying it, the figure of Sam taking the milk out of the fridge made him stop dead – Sam?

Hello Bugs – he greeted him, leaving the milk carton aside – Sylvester and I are already here.

But isn't the moving supposed to be for tomorrow? - He struggled to keep smiling.

It was _thupposed_, but the duck called to tell us that he and Marvin were already leaving and they left the rooms ready for us... – said Sylvester coming into the kitchen – So we decided to move for once.

I'm glad you're here, I… I better go to sleep. Goodnight.

The cat and the cowboy replied with a smile, letting the rabbit go.

Quickly, he climbed the stairs up to his room where his smile disappeared completely and he quickly decided to take his cellphone, ready to call the duck. He was angry; this had completely changed his plans, if Daffy knew that it would be more complicated to see each other from now, why he didn't stay to wait for him? He didn't even say goodbye to him, he hadn't even left a note. But that wasn't the only thing that made him angry, but that he has gone with Marvin, was something unacceptable.

He dialed the number quickly and waited to hear the beep.

Kilometers away was Porky, who was ready to go to sleep until he heard a cellphone ringing, he recognized the funny ringtone that indicated him it was Daffy's phone, apparently the duck had forgotten it in the living room. He took the phone and looked at the name on the screen; he felt a lump in his throat when he read the rabbit's name.

H-h-h-hello – he answered

Porky, is Daffy there? Can I please talk to him?

He could feel the alteration in Bugs voice, something unusual in the rabbit who normally had a rather calm way to speak.

No – he said dryly

_No_? – he replied disconcerted – put him on the phone! – he yelled as if it was an order instead of a request.

No! And be c-c-c-careful with your t-t-tone of v-v-voice with me! – he said raising his voice – Don't you think you have done him enough h-h-harm? I won't let you keep hurting him.

Hurting him? That's something in which you shouldn't be involved Doc, so…

Porky, I suggest you to sleep now, you have to make me breakfast tomorrow – Daffy said, approaching the mentioned

He noticed Porky had his cellphone in his hand, which seemed odd to him.

Are you talking to someone? – he asked, approaching him even more.

N... N… No – he replied, lowering the phone and putting it behind him.

I think that was a yes, come on, I don't need you to plan anything for me, although... that wouldn't bother me.

He tried to snatch the cellphone from Porky, thinking it was someone else who would be in charge of organizing something like another party for him. As much as Porky tried to prevent him to take the phone, in the end the duck managed to grab it.

No Daffy! – he yelled trying to take it from him but the duck's hand was on his forehead, keeping him apart.

He put the cellphone on his ear but before he could say anything, he heard a voice from the other side.

Porky, for the goddamn last time, put him on...! - Bugs shouted, completely losing his patience.

He recognized the voice in an instant and his smile faded in a matter of seconds, changing into a grimace.

You know Bugs, you better be careful who you raise your voice to, you must not do that to him, yell all you want to anyone else, but not him – His tone remained serious.

Daffy…? – me said surprised at hearing the duck's voice.

Porky looked at Daffy impressed, had he reprimanded Bugs because of him? That was something new.

What do you want rabbit? I'm very tired and I want to sleep. I don't plan to stay awake and talk to you the rest of the night – he said with hostility.

Why the hell didn't you wait for me? You knew it was the last night you would spend here and you left as if you didn't care! – He replied raising his voice again. He had lost his temper.

He let out a little laugh that proved nothing more than the pain that caused him to hear his voice replying him. Marvin had managed to explain Daffy the reason why Bugs denied his feelings for him, the reason why, for so many years that friendship never took the next step; and it wasn't anger what he felt of knowing it, it was his fault because his stupid feelings were putting the rabbit's work in danger as well as his, he felt guilt for being a burden for all those years because he was depending on Bugs, who did him favors without expecting anything in return. Now he saw everything clearly, he was nothing but a burden to him.

I think it's the best right? The best for both. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore Bugs, it was fun while it lasted but... It's better that we leave this before we both end up losing something in which we have given everything.

It hurt him to say so, even though his tone of voice didn't seem like it, it hurt him deep inside him.

What are you talking about? – he asked, noticeably angry.

This is too foolish to continue, maybe so many times sharing together made us believe something that doesn't really exist.

How could you say something like that? – he raised his voice once again

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dared that stupid duck to say such things?

Are you saying that in all these years what you've felt for me was nothing more than the product of the amount of time we spend together? Are you saying that if we are separated then your feelings will eventually disappear? – he replied.

Yes... – he answered weakly but firm – It's time we leave this silly illusion aside, there will never be something between us. We better be friends or... rather... what we are supposed to be, rivals. After all I'm only one step you can walk on to stay on top. Don't you consider me that way ...Bugs?

That was the last straw of his patience. That had hurt him badly.

So this is it, isn't it? You want us to be rivals, then we will. But it will be clear that it was your...

Before he could finish saying it, the sound of a constant beep was heard.

The duck had hung up, he left the cell aside and fell on the bed, felt his heart being squeezed sharply. He couldn't believe that the best thing that had happened in his life came to an end in just a few hours. So many years resisting the temptation to touch him, abstaining himself from kissing him for so long, having only the possibility to look him from afar and fantasize with him. He knew that this was not the result of the years they had lived together, the feeling had grown long before, in fact if he recalled correctly, it had taken a little less than a year for the feeling to bloom.

Daffy closed his eyes for a moment only to open them again.

Well, it's time to go – he said with a smile on his face.

Porky knew Daffy was not feeling well and was doing a remarkably great effort to believe the lies he had said himself, he knew his feelings for the rabbit were born before they lived together, long before.

He headed towards his room, feeling a lump in his throat. This wasn't right, but even if it was, it had hurt him more than he had imagined.

He was in the kitchen, finishing breakfast.

Good morning – greeted Sylvester with a happy tone.

Good morning – he returned the greeting, faking calmness.

It would take time get used to prepare food for only one person, he had always been in charge of attending Daffy, well at least concerning the meal issues, while the duck usually took care of the chores.

He smiled remembering the time where the duck had tried to prepare him food, he had burned most of the kitchen and when Bugs arrived he was covered with burns, he recalled it made them laugh a lot.

Meanwhile, Daffy was looking at the meal Porky had prepared for him, although it didn't look nor taste bad, it wasn't the same Bugs prepared. With the rabbit, he had learned he could make something delicious and quick to eat, well at least the rabbit could do it.

He remembered the day he had accidentally burned the kitchen, he reminded the rabbit's laughter, even though at the time he pretended to be upset, the truth was he was glad he could make him laugh like that, he liked to see him laughing.

He left the house before Porky and Marvin, so he asked for his limo to pick him up, which didn't take long to arrive. His limo was a little smaller than the rabbit's, but he was completely sure it was much more comfortable.

Turning his gaze to the window, he managed to look at another limo very similar to his, his gaze sharpened a bit trying to see through the polarized windows.

Bu… - he couldn't finish saying the name.

In the other limousine was, surprisingly, the rabbit. He had his gaze on some papers he hold with one of his hand, while in the other he had a carrot, munching it with indifference.

Sir, isn't that Daffy Duck's limousine? – the driver asked

He quickly looked outside, letting the papers fall down.

Yikes! – Daffy exclaimed at seeing Bugs turning around.

He quickly hid, leaning back in the seat in a way that he couldn't be seen through the window.

I guess it's him indeed – he said with a disinterested tone.

He didn't want to talk about it, he was still upset as to see him or talk to him, he felt the sharp pain of losing too much, he had lost not only his love but also the friendship that for many years had remained relatively firm.

The days went passing too fast, the days in which both were in the hallways and completely ignored each other, they didn't want to speak; they did whatever it took to avoid colliding their looks even though many times they had ended doing so.

Days in which Daffy went down to have breakfast saying a "_what's for breakfast rabbit?"_forgetting that he was no longer there, watching Porky with an apron, instead of the carrot-eater.

Days in which Bugs made breakfast for more than two persons and in which he had to see Sylvester eat what in a time Daffy used to eat, it wasn't the same listening to a "thank you" than a "delicious!" that the duck usually said with a smile, one of those few sincere smiles the duck used to give him without feeling embarrassed for doing so.

Nights mistaking in saying "good night you happy guy" to Sam, who limited to shoot him a couple of times, rising his adrenaline momentarily. Nights in which the duck said to Marvin a "You better sleep now long ears, or you won't get up early tomorrow" to which the Martian only reacted with a puzzled face.

Afternoons in which he ate alone because of the irregular schedule Porky had, in which he was almost always absent in the lunchtime and it didn't seem right for him to eat with Marvin, so he went to eat alone, where he asked for the opposite seat to be removed, so his mind wouldn't play him tricks in which he imagined the silhouette of the rabbit sitting in front of him.

Evenings watching television alone, without the presence of the duck that even if he didn't like the shows, remained there to watch them by his side, he often forgot that he was alone and when he was going for a drink he said a "_do you want me to serve you something Daff …?_'' and all to look back at an empty couch.

Hours of the rest period he passed inside his dressing room wishing for the moment the duck entered to his room and sat in the usual chair, where he could observe him. He had asked his Looney friends many times to avoid sitting in that chair, for that was Daffy's.

Hours of the rest period avoiding the urge to go into the rabbit's dressing room where he spent most of his free time at work, talking with rabbit, or rather complaining, and even there were times when he just came and sat down to read, because he was in calm with the simple fact that the rabbit was there with him.

They haven't spoken for thirty days, or at least it seems so - Melisa said, looking at Lola.

True, the rumors that their friendship has consumed are starting to fly around- said the female rabbit.

The others were no fools, they easily saw that something happened between them, but that was mainly attributed to the rivalry they had.

He was in the back of the studio hall alongside Elmer when he, for a matter of bad luck, came across the duck who was talking to Porky, using his suit of Duck Dodgers. A new suit in blue tones that was fit to his body and though he didn't want to, it made his figure look even more attractive than it already was, that slender body was now so far from his availability. He was walking through the corridors with a suit that made him look even more appealing, not only for himself but for others too. He knew it because he had heard more than one comment from a Looney of how well that space guy uniform suited the duck.

He couldn't help but take a quick, discreet look.

A sudden movement by Daffy and his glove flew until it fell behind Bugs. He calmly turned back and bending down to pick it up, he noticed that right behind his glove was a pair of rabbit paws. He picked the glove up without delaying more than a few seconds and got up without removing his look from the glove as he put it on in the same way, only to return with Porky to continue his conversation without any problem, completely ignoring what had just happened, ignoring Bugs presence.

Elmer looked bewildered at both Warner Bros stars, Bugs kept walking without changing the calm expression from his face and Daffy also seemed to be calm, talking to Porky who merely half smiled.

Dammit – he thought as he arrived at the cafe.

He took the coffee he had in front and put a couple of sugar cubes in it, then added a little of milk. On the table were Porky, Marvin, Wile E, the Roadrunner, Speedy and Sylvester accompanied by Tweety. For a moment he had thought that would give him a heart attack.

He sipped his coffee, remained distant from the different conversations that took place in the table. He still couldn't believe that, despite all the weeks they hadn't spoken; almost without even looking at each other, he was still unable to make that strong beating of his heart disappear every time he thought about him. He still couldn't get over the excitement of seeing him since the moment of waking up.

Bugs, Elmer, Sam, why don't you sit for a while? - Proposed Speedy as they entered.

He almost spit the coffee that was in his mouth as he heard what the mouse had said.

Bugs looked discretely at Daffy who was putting an effort on not looking at him and he smiled slightly as he saw the childish nature of the duck. But his smile vanished at seeing how Marvin's hand touched the duck's shoulder and how the Martian murmured things he could only hear and then they both stood up.

See you later – said Daffy standing up, the Martian had saved his life.

Are you leaving already? – asked the mouse.

I have to see a few things from the script with Dodgers – Marvin justified.

He couldn't help but feel his blood boil at the moment of watching them leaving the room. He wanted to run and take him by the arm to prevent him leaving or as he used to do… he invited him something to eat so he didn't have to go.

Good afternoon – said Lola entering the room – Bugs, I was looking for you everywhere, I have to talk to you.

Without letting the rabbit say anything, she approached him and took him by the arm to lead him to a different table.

What do you want Lola? – he asked taking out a carrot and giving it a bite.

I want to know what are you waiting for to fix things up with _him_ – she said making the rabbit's calm face disappear – You know he won't apologize or say anything if you don't do it first. He's too proud to do so. It's been over a month and a half and the rumors have already started to run all over the place. They believe that you and him have completely broken your friendship.-

He didn't say anything, couldn't reply her, he knew the duck was too proud and to be sincere, the fact that Marvin spend more time with him was getting on his nerves.

Why did you let all your years of effort vanish away for a discussion?

That was enough for him to understand once and for all, that it was true. How had he lost control like that? He had always been more mature and understanding than the others (well, usually in the tensest moments) but this time his whole understanding had gone away, maybe it was because it was about the duck and not of any other person.

You are right Lola – he smiles, munching his carrot once again.

He stood before leaving and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

There was something he used to do to justify his presence in Daffy's dressing room and that was bringing him the script from the next episode, which he took from the poor lady who was responsible of doing so and that was why Daffy had the idea that that woman was completely useless and kept sitting instead of doing her work.

Merri – he said facing her.

Hello Bugs Bunny sir, what can I do for you? – she asked nervously.

Are one of those for Daffy Duck, darling? – he asked her, looking at the scripts that remained in the hands of the women.

She looked for them and took one out, which was precisely the duck's.

The Duck Dodgers one isn't it? – She showed him the script.

Daffy was standing, revising the end of the episode that was supposed to be recorded the next day, when a couple of knocks to his door got him out from its concentration.

Come in – he said lazily.

He heard the door open and then a…

Neeeh… Whats up, Doc…? – he closed the door

He dropped the script, making the sheets fly everywhere ending scattered on the ground. He quickly turned around to then see that figure as if it were only a mirage.

What… what the _hell_ do you want? – he asked in an angry tone.

Bugs smiled and prepared to pick up the sheets, he had to keep his hands busy in something else so that they wouldn't hurry to take the duck.

It seems like you're still being the same as always – he stood up, having the sheets in his hands.

Yeah do you have any problem with that, rabbit? – he snatched the sheets from him to put them on his desk.

All this time made me think…-

He felt his heart stop for a second. Had he really made Bugs apparent feelings for him disappear? He gulped hard and stood without looking, still accommodating the sheets.

And I've come to one conclusion: Since when do I listen to a stupid and foolish duck like you? -

What the hell did you just say you _dethspicable_ Rabbit?! – he yelled, looking back at Bugs.

He quickly approached Daffy.

Damn, I missed you yelling at me – he laughed.

I had forgotten how good it feels insult you – the duck turned away from him, stepping back.

He looked at the still slightly disordered papers, but now they were being arranged by Bugs.

If you don't have anything else to say...I order you to…-

Do you want to go out with me?-

Everything stopped at that question from the rabbit who never took his eyes off the duck, who now looked at him with eyes wide open. All those years waiting to hear that simple question, which consisted of three words that had taken too long to come out of the rabbit's mouth.

What? – he managed to say, feeling how his heart rate suddenly accelerated.

Placing his hand on Daffy's, he continued looking at the duck. He needed to touch him, hearing him, seeing him wasn't enough. At that moment he realized that all that time being apart had done nothing more than to increase the desire for the duck, and he knew Daffy felt the same.

Tell me Doc, are your feelings gone? – he asked him with a serious tone.

Forget it! – he cried angrily, releasing his hand from Bugs – Don't think you can come here and say it just like that.

You really _are_ stubborn – he turned around, ready to leave the room - Tomorrow at eight, wait in the entrance with an evening suit.

I'm not going! - he shouted.

Bugs only gave him a smile, he knew that he would go, he knew him more than well. After all, a month separated was not enough to break…

Seventeen years being together.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was seven in the evening and he was in his dressing room, shivering with nerves while Porky continued to prepare him, helping him to put on his suit, trying to make the bowtie correctly, which was not easy because of the trembling of his body.

E-e-enough Daffy, stay q-q-quiet – he said, giving him a blow to the nape.

I'm too nervous, come with me please – he pleaded, bringing his face closer to Porky's.

F-f-forget it! – he moved him out angrily.

He didn't sleep all night, debating whether or not to go and in the end he decided that he would go but just to finish clearing things up with the rabbit. He hadn't expected Bugs to do something like that, after all, several days had passed ignoring each other and suddenly the rabbit made a proposal that meant something much more important than a normal date.

I can't, I can't – he repeated himself, still trembling and looking everywhere with paranoia.

Oh yes you c-c-can!-

He took the lotion bottle and put a little of it on the duck's body, making him sneeze a couple of times. Porky was glad, but at the same time he was worried for Daffy, he didn't want anyone to hurt him and that's what worried him. He knew if Bugs came up saying something wrong then everything would go down.

Eight o'clock struck and he was now at the entrance, trying to control the trembling of his body. No more than two seconds passed before a limousine appeared, he instantly recognized it and began to feel the lack of air.

Bugs opened the door and told him to come in; he was also with an evening suit. If he had to do things like that, he would do them well and in his way.

You look so fine – he said, glancing at him.

Pressing a button, he closed a small window that allowed the driver to have the possibility to see them, but as he closed it, then everything that happened was hidden to the eyes and ears of the driver.

Daffy's lotion was invading his nostrils and somehow it made the heat of his body increase, but he tried to stay calm or at least not show the desire he had for touching him.

You know this shouldn't be like this, right? I am here to point out... – he didn't get to finish when Bugs began to talk.

I suppose we could talk about it later but now I think you should be considerate and focus, even for a few hours, on _our_ date.-

His calm way of speaking that he hated in moments and in others he simply turned into what he needed to stop taking everything so seriously. It was true, how long had he waited for that simple question to come? How? Over sixteen? Fifteen years? He had waited long enough, and part of him wanted to get carried away by his emotions, but another kept reminding him that this could be prejudicial to both.

A month without speaking and suddenly there are things left to tell – he said smiling slightly.

You aren't telling me anything either – he said with a sharp tone – Besides, I'm not a clown who _has_ to entertain you.

He was nervous and he couldn't do more than act aggressively towards him, but Bugs knew that. Not for nothing had he spent so many years with him, he had learned so much about him and his strange attitudes.

You don't have to be nervous you know, after all I'm still the same Bugs as always-

I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous? – he yelled

But he got nothing more than a gentle smile.

A couple of knocks to the glass that gave them their privacy and Bugs instantly understood, noticing that the limo was not moving anymore.

Dinnertime – he smiled widely.

Yeah, right - Daffy muttered angrily.

The limo door opened and they were now facing the largest building in the city.

Are we going to have dinner here? – he asked looking around in bewilderment.

Just wait and see Doc – he winked at him, making the duck's pout more notorious.

They walked into the building and taking the elevator, the rabbit pressed the button that would take them to the top, where the roof was. The duck was intrigued by the rabbit's plan; he didn't know what he was up to.

Bugs held Daffy's hand to take him out of the elevator; he couldn't wait for the dinner to start once for all.

Opening the door that led to the roof, everything made sense to him. In that place under the moonlight and the bright stars, over the lights of the city, there was a table with a couple of candles illuminating it, along with a few more lightening the place a bit. The waiters waited for the rabbit's orders, ready to act with a simple gesture from the celebrity.

Well Daff, Marvin could be famous, but… I'm even more famous.-

The duck was agape, watching the place with wide eyes.

_You dethspicable rabbit_…- he managed to say with a low tone of voice.

They sat at the table and as fast as they did so, one of the waiters poured wine in each glass.

Why do I have less than you? - Daffy replied noticing the difference of amount in the glasses.

Because I don't want you to get drunk, even though it would be fun-

Dinner began at that time, they started talking while eating, recounting their experiences with others Looneys, giving an occasional complaint, talking the way they once did, commenting about the food, chatting like the friends they were, pulling laughs. But that only lasted for a while... just as they finished their meal, because after that they left them completely alone, providing the privacy Bugs wanted.

So… - he sat closer to the duck, now by his side and not in front of him. – The idea of living next to Marvin hasn't been to your liking-

He felt the nerves emerge again as he saw Bug's change of place.

No – he replied, watching his cup of wine being filled again – Everything was a bit uncomfortable after the date we had, but it was even more uncomfortable to deny the other two dates.

Before he could even realize it, he had already said it. It was supposed to be something that no one should know but now the least person he wanted it to find out, knew it. Bugs drank the wine and put the glass back in place, he couldn't help but felt annoyed, reflecting his anger frowning slightly.

Eeh... so that martian doesn't give up-

He could feel the anger in the rabbit's voice, which immediately made him smile.

Aha! Looks like someone is jealous eh? – he said with a mocking tone.

One of Bug's legs touched Daffy's, making the duck's happy face vanish quickly.

Yes, but it's not just for the kiss and the hint he made to you that I'm annoyed – he took the duck by the bow and put his face close to his.

Daffy swallowed hard, but before anything could happen between them, the sound of the door opening made Bugs let go of him.

Theatre time - the rabbit announced.

Theatre! – the duck stood up quickly.

If there was something that the duck liked was the theater and that was what Bugs had planned so they could attend one of the best plays of comedy, he had requested a place just for the two of them, which was completely away from the other people.

Daffy was impressed when they arrived; it was one of the most famous theaters in the city. How was it possible that Bugs remembered something that he had commented only once? Only once had he said he preferred a thousand times the theater to the cinema, no one else knew that but Porky and him.

They walked into the place and feeling the rabbit's hand hold his, the pressure rose again.

They sat in the two seats set aside for them, which were in one of the balconies, everything was completely dark.

Being there, they stayed quiet. Bugs was watching the play carefully while on the other hand, Daffy couldn't stop thinking about the events with the rabbit.

All that time hoping he asked him out, now he wondered why he hadn't taken action on the matter, of course the answer was too obvious for him; his ego, his pride had always been too big to let himself do something like that, stupid bad quirks that only made him to ruin things. But there was something that he noticed as he assimilated things in detail, another reason why he had never asked Bugs out was because of the possibility that the rabbit didn't really wanted him, that he was only using him, but now he realized that distrusting him wasn't a good thing either.

No way… - he thought, feeling his eyelids get heavy.

That dark and quiet environment was not entirely beneficial for him, after all it was a bit late and during all that month he was working a lot with Marvin, Porky and the others, trying to make everything go perfectly. That's why right now he was beginning to feel the recovery of all those nights he stayed awake, partly because he couldn't stop thinking about the rabbit.

Not being able to control it, his eyes were closing slowly until he fell asleep without realizing it.

A small bump against his shoulder and he was forced to look at him, realizing that the duck had fallen asleep and was now leaning his head on his shoulder. He smiled tenderly at how peaceful the duck looked, without a frown; he greatly missed looking at him sleeping so calmly and he knew well that the poor duck had been working hard all those days and that was the reason why he had fallen asleep.

Seizing the moment, he took the task of observing him, that dark plumage shining slightly, dressed in a suit which made him look more irresistible. He placed his hand on the duck's head with the intention to touch for a moment those three locks that stood out. It was when a memory came to him, now he remembered the exact moment he had fallen for the duck.

It was a night after a recording they had done together, they were alone in the break room and the duck had fallen asleep and he leaned his head exactly the same way. He recalled how strongly his heart had beaten that time; never before had he experienced anything like that, let alone for something as insignificant as the duck's head leaning on his shoulder.

A shout from one of the actors in the play and Daffy jumped immediately waking up.

No, it wasn't me! – he cried, looking everywhere with a puzzled expression, not knowing what was happening, still into the dream, or rather, the nightmare he had.

Easy Doc- the rabbit laughed, placing his hand on Daffy's shoulder - How about if we go now? After all, you've been working hard this month and you must be tired.

Without discussing the matter further, they left the theater to return back to Bugs limo.

I'm sorry long ears - he apologized with a pout and folding his arms again.

Never mind - he said sitting next to the duck.

Daffy took a deep breath, thinking about what to do, the time he didn't want to come, had arrived. He had to make things clear to him.

Bugs, you know this is not okay, right? You know this must _not_ be repeated, right? - His tone was serious and spoke with a low but clear tone - We are putting a lot at risk going out together...

Bugs glanced at him a bit shocked by the duck's word, but he wouldn't give him the reason, he didn't want him away, he didn't want this to stay in _just-friends _as before.

Do you know the time I spent avoiding touching you? – he asked seriously - The time I spent trying to stay calm when we were alone, unable to do more than hold your hand and give you small disguised caresses, do you know anything of that? -

He stayed silent with his eyes wide open and with his mind in blank again, once more, the rabbit had taken him by surprise.

Don't tell me about what is right or wrong, because... it doesn't matter anymore. I'll be careful if that's what you want, I won't let anyone know it and I'll pretend that we're still just friends, but don't tell me I have to keep waiting for the right time- said Bugs

He looked out of the window, without being able to say anything and realized that the way they were going wasn't the one that lead to his apartment with Porky and Marvin, that road was the one leading to Bugs apartment and which he had previously shared with him.

Ee… this not the way to my house… - he said, faking the nerves that were appearing again.

I already know that, Doc – he got even closer – Did you think I would let you go so easily?

He quickly got away from Bugs as he felt the rabbit's hand on his.

We arrived, Mr. Bunny – the driver said, stopping in front of the apartment.

Well Daff, I didn't do anything by force, so… Do you want to enter or you prefer to walk away?

Daffy was speechless, glancing at the rabbit and little by little his muscles, were relaxing as he analyzed the situation. He looked back at Bugs again and folding his arms, he opted to enter the rabbit's apartment, something that meant more than he thought.

The got out the limousine and headed to the apartment.

I must warn you, be quiet, Sylvester and Sam are very sensitive to noises – said Bugs.

Yeah right – he said angrily.

Before opening the door, he paused to turn his gaze to the duck and kissed him in the forehead.

I'm glad you accepted Daff – he whispered.

Feeling his cheeks redden, he entered the apartment; following the rabbit who took him by the hand leading him to his room.

I remembered it bigger – the duck said looking around.

It was when he noticed a change in the rabbit's bed, which was individual before but now was for two people. He stayed silent, watching intrigued that detail, but he was quickly pulled from his thoughts as he felt rabbit lips place a kiss on his neck, causing him to freeze.

Come on Daff, no one can see us here…-

But they _can_ hear us – he said backing away from Bugs.

That's why… you should try to not make much noise – he said winking.

He stood with his heart racing, watching how Bugs approached him.

Not waiting any longer, he joined his lips with Daffy's, feeling again how cold they were and the softness they had, and letting the duck feel the warmth of his lips and how soft they also turned out to be. He unhurriedly began to move his lips, caressing the duck, who shyly began to reciprocate.

Easy... – he said a few inches away as he felt the duck's tense body.

Shut up rabbit – the duck replied.

They kissed again and the consciousness of both was far away from them. Bugs placed his hand on the bow of the duck with the intention of getting rid of that suit that now bothered him. He began unbuttoning him, shedding his shirt which dropped on the floor.

Daffy let him continue, intoxicated with rabbit's lips. He was now having what he had always wanted. Opening his eyes for a moment, he looked to the rabbit's wardrobe and managed to see the bunny costume that he used in one of the shorts. They separated for a moment to catch their breath.

Is this what I think it is? – Daffy wondered, approaching the wardrobe and taking out a costume – I didn't know you had it.

Eh… yeah… they let me have it – he said, taking off his suit.

The duck started to put on the costume, thing that Bugs didn't realize until he looked back at him.

I still look good in it, don't I? – he said, giving him a flirty look and posing around with the costume.

With mere tranquility, he got closer to Daffy and placed his hand on his cheek, another kiss came to his lips which were once again in a fight for control. Thus without undoing the kiss, he leaned him to the bed, caressing him and wanting to take off his costume so he could feel his feathered body.

I don't like how you currently look – he whispered

Being almost entirely lying in the bed, Bugs was slightly on top of him, he put his hands and knees against the bed, so that he was on top of the duck but not touching their bodies. Daffy sat on the bed and before he could reclaim what he had said, another kiss silenced him immediately. His senses began to cloud as he felt the rabbit's lips kissing his neck, while his hands took off his hood that was the one with the rabbit ears. He searched for the zipper without stopping kissing him and as he found it, he pulled it to begin taking off his costume. Again the duck began to intoxicate him, accelerating his heart rate.

Happy? – the duck asked with an annoyed tone.

Very… – he answered.

He felt how the Bugs nose caressed his neck and how the rabbit's lips gave him little kisses. He decided to get a little into the game, so placing his hands on the rabbit's body, he began to caress him, roaming his body up to his ears which he stroked slowly, once again causing a shock to run over the spine of the rabbit, who started to feel his body too hot. He continued caressing Bugs ears, realizing what his caressings had been causing; curious to know how he would react if he toyed with them in various ways.

Stop – he mumbled with a husky voice.

He ended up dropping his body over Daffy's and then kissed him again.

Their consciences disappeared, their sense of time was gone and only they were left them with the new emotions each one felt to what was going on. What they wanted for so long was now becoming reality, under those thin white sheets that covered the two bodies, as much as the one above as the one below.

Don't make much noise… - he said, trying not to laugh.

He only received a groan from the duck and then heard him muffle a moan with his hand. He tried not to hurt him so he was gentle with him but, like Daff, he couldn't control very well the moans and his noisy breathing. But he wouldn't stop now, he was experimenting what it would become his addiction, addiction to a pleasure he had never experienced before and the best part was that he was the person whom it was being given to, none other than him.

The game abruptly changed positions and now the one who was on top was the feathered one, he had managed to take control of the game and now the rabbit was the one gripping the bed sheets and letting out muffled moans. He placed his hand on the rabbit's chest, checking his heart rate which was noticeably accelerated, and then he began to explore what was that made his heartbeat fast. His hands were in charge of touching that body, slowly roaming over it and with his kisses he could make Bugs body cooperate even more. He loved it and couldn't deny it, he loved taking control, loved feeling that he could dominate the rabbit in something and loved the fact he let him do it with such a good mood.

But then something interrupted the moment, it was the sound of his cellphone on the nightstand.

Don't answer – he said with a breathy voice.

He stopped moving for a moment and just took his phone to see who was the stupid person who dared to interrupt them at that hour of the night and had been responsible of abruptly interrupt his pleasure. He stayed on top of Bugs and only took off the sheets from his head; he looked at the phone and read the name of the person who kept calling.

Marvin… - he read and his face paled for a moment.

Don't answer! - Now the voice of Bugs had turned rough – What is it that makes that stupid Martian always interrupt the best moments!

Daffy smiled maliciously, amused at the rabbit's jealous reaction and without taking his eyes off him, he pressed the button to answer the call. He wanted to make him mad, he wanted to see more of that jealous part that had took over the rabbit who usually was with a relaxed face, but now he was clearly out of mind.

Well – he said, still grinning and with a mocking tone.

A quick and unexpected movement and now he was against the mattress, while the rabbit was on top, taking control again.

Don't exhaust my patience. Hang up. – he said again, trying not to lose even more control.

_Dodgers? Where are you? We've been looking for you all night and_... –

Just as he barely reached to place his hand over his beak to prevent a moan to escape from his mouth, the rabbit had begun to move and not just his naughty hands were over Daffy's body, but also his mouth was responsible for giving him little kisses. What was once gentle and quiet had become rough now but certainly more enjoyable. He ended up dropping the phone by the time his body was pulled under the bed sheets.

Stupid cellphone – he thought, making a little pause to grab it and turn it off.

This is not fair, dethspicable rabbit – he said with a weak voice.

Shut up duck – he ordered, smiling slyly.

Naughty hands doing things they have long waited to do.

Lips trying to please them more and more.

Bodies longing to feel even more of that.

It had become a competition for control and everything under the sheets, in that dark room where the moonlight illuminated what happened on that bed in which he dreamed to have him all to himself, being alone without anyone to judge them or tell them what to do. And it all ended with the rabbit winning the battle, taking them both to the climax of the game.

…

His body fell to the side of the one he had known for seventeen years and now a memory had come to him, the moment he realized that the fondness he felt for the duck had become a desire more than anything else, a desire to have him for himself, a desire to make him his.

It was enough have him embraced for a short time to realize how frustrating it was to have him so close and having to behave just because they were in public.

He opened his eyes and his vision was clouded, he blinked a few times to return to normal. He felt tired and at the same time with energy, he turned his gaze to the clock on his nightstand which was at his left and saw that it marked the four in the morning. He heard the sound of someone moving in the bed and saw that his sheet was also pulled a bit. He turned his gaze slowly to the other side and that's when he saw the duck's body lying beside him, sleeping peacefully, clutching the sheet.

It wasn't a dream… - he murmured without taking his eyes off him – I actually… he…

A smile made its way across his face and now he looked at him tenderly, watching the way he slept and sat for a moment in his bed to see it completely.

He placed his hand on the head and slightly stroked the noticeable three strands, which made him move a bit, but he was still asleep. He placed a kiss on the duck's cheek and got out of bed completely, he lowered the stairs going to the kitchen for a carrot that would calm the hunger he had begun to feel, but he knew it was normal, after what had happened in the night, it was completely normal to feel appetite.

He hummed a song as he walked toward the kitchen, but then something stopped him, the sound of footsteps outside the main door.

Worried by the fact that someone was lurking around at such hour in the morning, he opened the door to see who it was and ended up seeing Porky Pig who turned his gaze to him and his look of concern and quickly changed to one of anger.

What's up doc? – he asked with a laid-back tone and a calm semblance..

W-w-where is he? – he asked angrily, pushing Bugs out to enter the apartment – Is he there?

I'm sorry for yelling at you Doc, there's no need to worry, he is…-

Before he could finish, the duck's voice made them both shut.

What time is it? – he asked angrily and rubbing his eyes

Hi Doc – he greeted – It's four in the morning.

He looked at the rabbit who was in front of the fridge with a carrot in his hand and glass of milk on the table. He hadn't noticed that Porky was hidden under the kitchen table, watching everything that happened.

What the hell are you doing awake at this hour? – he replied

I'm sorry, I was hungry Daff.-

He looked at the rabbit for a moment with a grimace on his face but was too tired to argue with Bugs for waking him at such hours.

No carrots on the bed – he let out a yawn, we'll talk later about this but for now, if we're going to sleep in the same bed the rest of the night, I don't want you to bring a carrot with you.

Sounds reasonable to me... doc. -

He returned to the room with tired steps hoping to continue sleeping.

See Porky? You have nothing to worry about – he said, watching the pig come out of his hiding.

He might get ha-ha-ha-harmed; he's more a-a-a-asleep than awake. Well, g-g-goodnight Bugs – he left without another word.

He went back to bed and hugged the duck sticking to his back, feeling the heat of the feathered body. He only listened to Daffy's groans, but he didn't move.

**Translator's Notes:** I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed this, there's more coming up! - Freaku


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He stretched, still lying on the bed. He didn't want to open his eyes; his body was still too tired to get out of bed. He took a deep breath and let his feathered hands roam over the soft sheets which he laid on. While he felt them, his hand ended brushing against something. Even without opening his eyes, he raised his hand and with his fingers he began to touch what was lying by his side or rather who was lying beside him.

Soft... – he thought, feeling the heat and its softness.

That's not right, Duck. - Bugs muttered as he watched Daffy's hand roam his abdomen.

His eyes flew open and got off bed quickly, he looked around realizing that he was not in his room, that room was the rabbit's, who was currently lying in bed, rubbing his eyes with both hands, then looking towards him.

What the hell happened? What the hell had he done? He took both hands to his beak in panic while watching the rabbit lying on the bed, looking at him with bewilderment.

Bugs quickly realized that it would take time for Daffy to get used to it; the changes would have to slow down from now. He smiled slightly when he saw the duck frown and a slight blush on his face.

Stop looking at me dethspicable rabbit! – He yelled as he realized that gaze never left him and his cheeks began to burn.

The rabbit only showed him a calm and somewhat cocky smile and then made signs to the duck to get back to bed. It was Sunday, they didn't have to work and it was most likely that Sam and Sylvester still stayed in bed and therefore didn't have to worry that someone might bother them.

He clenched his fists and got into the bed next to the rabbit, being face to face, separated by a few centimeters. How long had he dreamed of being with him like this? to wake up and see the rabbit there beside him. Nevertheless, there was a problem in all this perfection, a sensation remained in him, a feeling that told him that it could disappear at any time and when it did, he would end up more broken than before.

Bugs looked at the duck playing with the bed sheets, you could tell there was something troubling him, he could see it through that frown and that grimace.

Want some breakfast, duck? – He asked him and now the duck's eyes looked back at him.

He was about to reply him when the cellphone rang and was beginning to echo through the room and Bugs nerves altered. He knew it was him and knew that Daffy was also aware of it because his black eyes now looked at the vibrating object that kept making noise.

He sat on the bed and took the cellphone, causing the rabbit to make a supernatural effort to not rush into him and take it away, he didn't want to answer, didn't want to talk to that foolish Martian, but... that was something that wasn't going to be avoided.

Daffy read the name that was on the screen and stopped feeling his fingers. Did he have to answer? At some point he would have to deal with the Martian and the nonsense he had done last night to answer his call, it had been nothing more than that, an idiotic act from his part. He closed his eyes tightly and when he was about to press the button to answer, he felt those gloved hands placed on him and before he could react the rabbit already had the phone on his ear.

What's up Doc? - His voice was unnervingly quiet.

What the hell are you doing long-ears? – He pounced on the rabbit trying to snatch the phone.

A fight to recover the small device and within seconds he was faced down on the mattress, his body over the rabbit's, a hand from the rabbit kept both of the duck's still.

_I want to talk with Dodgers. What have you done to him? Where is he?_ - He could hear the desperation in his voice.

He was going to reply but Daffy's hands managed to get free from his grip and now Bugs was lying over the duck's body that was on his back, one arm around his body, keeping it stuck against his forcefully.

Marvin... – he managed to say with his funny voice.

This was not him; he had acted like that because of that stupid feeling of jealousy that had struck him again. He dropped his forehead on the duck's shoulder and now all he could think was, after all, the slender and delicate body was strong enough to keep him quiet for a while and to fully support his weight.

Sorry for not calling-

He heard him apologize and let out a small fake laugh that made his chest shake against his.

Sure, I'll be home soon and we'll talk there... – he looked back at the rabbit, but he was still with his eyes closed. - The three of us can get this straight then... –

He was a coward, of course he was. But right now... it was the best for everyone, some clarity after all that mess of emotions and events. He felt the rabbit's body move and separate from his and he unconsciously frowned, he was very comfortable to feel the warmth of his fur against his body.

He left the room without even looking at him; he actually wasn't upset but rather proud of the duck that had managed to take the reins and was finally ready to make things clear. But there was a pulse inside him that made him feel uncomfortable. What was he going to say to the Martian? That he had discovered he preferred Bugs to him? That perhaps it was a mistake he had regretted? It wasn't possible, but as impossible as it turned to think of it... that feeling of concern didn't fade.

Was he upset? Had he done something wrong? Maybe having answered the call of the Martian was not the best option, not being in bed with Bugs at least.

After all, you aren't as strong as you look, I could easily submit you. – He joked, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. – It's clear who is the stronger of the two. -

The rabbit smug smile told him that he wasn't upset.

Last night you didn't think the same thing, right Doc? –

His smile became wider and naughty with a hint of malice. The duck quickly frowned and crossed his arms, he could see the color red placed on that face of anger and discomfort.

They were currently in the kitchen.

I guess we'll go see the Martian – he said, while preparing breakfast.

He pretended to be calm, pretending that nothing was happening and he didn't care, but the truth was that he _did_ care. Seventeen years and the duck still didn't know how to see through that quiet smile and confident appearance... or at least that's what he thought...

Are you worried? –

He could hear the mock in that question and he felt his body frozen, but he still continued to move, maintaining his confident semblance.

Incredible... perhaps the great Bugs Bunny is concerned about this confrontation of events? - He laughed loudly.

I think you are more worried than me. Or perhaps you are too confused, aren't you Doc? – He left the duck's dish on the table. - Neee... I think you know that no matter what decision you make, I will back you... you know that, don't you Doc? –

What did that mean? So if he chose the Marvin over Bugs, the rabbit would sit with arms crossed, watching how things develop from afar. Would he give up that easy? The answer was a simple no, but that wasn't something that Daffy had to know. The rabbit was a winner by nature; they had designed him like that. He obtains all he wants; he always ends up getting it somehow, so failure wasn't something he was accustomed to.

The limo ride was uncomfortable ... being both there. He stayed with his arms crossed looking at the window, watching the people walking on the sidewalks and the other cars moving at a slightly slower pace.

He had made a decision, he wanted the rabbit, more than any other person, more than anyone he had ever known, that was a fact. But there was still a problem in his decision, even when he loved him and wanted to stay by his side, there was the risk that the wrong person found out and everything fell apart as fast as a castle of cards.

Daff... – the rabbit's voice got him out of his mind with his scowl. He looked back at him.

What do you want, bucktooth? – He asked, but Bug's glare made him feel awkward.

What are you planning to do, Doc?

Seriousness again and he realized that the time to clear things up with the rabbit had come. What was the best option? Getting away from him, back to being just his friend or perhaps join Marvin? A gloved hand taking his and the wish to have him closer appeared again. Seventeen years waiting to be happy, seventeen years maintaining a dream that finally came true... Did it really matter if everything were to come down? Did it matter, now that their craziest and even inappropriate desire had become real? His body moved faster than his reasoning and his subconscious had already made a decision.

He was surprised to feel a soft kiss on his lips. It answered all his questions; that simple act had taken a weight off him and, inevitably, a smile crossed his lips even when they were locked on the duck's.

I thought you were more immature, doc. I guess I misjudged you. – He said as his lips left Daffy's.

Shut up bucktooth, now comes the hard part. What do we have to do to make the Martian not play us a tantrum? - A slight blush and it was hard to look at the rabbit in the eyes.

We could kill him or maybe send him back to his home... wherever that is. - The comment made the duck's eyes look at Bugs' in the anger. - Or simply explain things as the "civilized" Looney we are. Everything will be fine, don't worry. -

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes letting them rest, feeling his body relax.

Of course, as you're not the one who must give _all_ the explanation, that's why you can tell me that I don't have to worry! – He replied, shouting angrily at the rabbit's carefree expression. - Stupid rabbit... - muttered clenching his jaw. – Perhaps I should choose that silly Martian after all... –

He didn't get to finish the sentence when the rabbit's arms pushed him against the seat, forcing him to lie on it. That had taken him by surprise.

Nee... I don't think you should play with this sort of thing, Duck. After all, you don't want me to make your life impossible- he smirked. - I dislike not having something I want... -

This is where I wonder where the hell you left the "I will back you, despite your decision"? - His funny way of talking made the rabbit smile a little bit more.

You're right, I think I lied. I'm too selfish to let me beat by someone like that... too selfish to let you go without having you settle down. Seventeen years waiting for this, don't expect to not be selfish when it comes to you. -

He didn't know whether to smile or not, to remain silent or say something. Only that silly rabbit was able to cause that effect, he left him speechless for a few moments.

Who knew? And it was supposed that I was the greedy one-

The comment made the rabbit laugh, who returned to his former position, giving him the opportunity to stand up again.

He glanced at him to let out a small sigh. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

The truth was that he didn't want to hurt the Martian, now that he had chosen to stay with Bugs completely, the fact of hurting the feelings of Marvin, was something that he was not so comfortable with. And this wasn't precisely by the fact that it was right or not, after all, many times he didn't do the right thing. It was because he had a special appreciation for the Martian, whenever those bright eyes (sticking up from all that dark face) looked at him, he could feel the admiration within them, the love, the illusion... And even he remembered getting angry with himself, when he felt his heart speed up a little when he was with the Martian, he didn't know if it was by the time he was away from the rabbit and the lack of his company had made him hallucinate or if it was true that in some point he felt something for the martian or not.

Worry again and the rabbit didn't like what he saw, even if Daffy had chosen him, even though he felt that everything would be fine, there was a space of distrust just looking at the duck's frown and the worried eyes fixed on the ground. He wanted to get inside that head of his and know what he was thinking at the time, he wanted to know if the Martian had managed to occupy some space in his heart, that heart he wanted to own completely. Again, that silly jealousy... he had to control himself, to act so erroneous would lead him to his chaos.

He watched Daffy lift his gaze and was a little surprised when their eyes met, he had a raised eyebrow in a questioning way, as if he were to ask him with his look what was what he was thinking. But the sound of the limo stopping interrupted the moment, letting him see the radical change of the duck's expression.

They came out of the limo and headed to the building, pushed the bottom that led them to the level where the spacious apartment was and arrived to it, without speaking to each other.

Dodgers – the elevator doors had just opened when the Martian voice was heard.

Daffy stepped and before he could get out of the elevator, his hand instinctively took the rabbit's, making him walk along with him. It would never be the same, to hold Marvin's hand was like holding another object, but holding the rabbit's hand was like a shot of adrenaline.

Good Morning, Doc – He let go of it as he saw the Martian.

His voice sounded so confident that the mere fact of hearing it caused Marvin's blood to boil quickly. He didn't respond to the rabbit's greeting, he clearly would not.

B…Bugs – Porky stuttered as he saw him enter with Daffy – Would you be so k-k-kind as to h-h-help me in the kitchen? –

He could feel Daffy's hand hold his harder as he tried to get away.

Are we going to the studio, Dodgers? – He proposed with a serious tone and somewhat depressed.

Of course – he tried to sound as confident as possible.

Rabbit's hand corresponded to his strong grip and he felt his hand hurt a little, making the force put on Bugs' hand disappear and it was when he felt that gloved hand leaving his to follow Porky, while he followed Marvin. That had been a dirty game, a betrayal from the rabbit's part, having to give an explanation alone; it was something he didn't like at all.

Time began to run slowly and they were in the kitchen preparing food for the day. Porky obviously took care to prepare everything for everyone and took the opportunity to be with him to make him laugh with a few jokes, trying with all his might to ignore the fact that the duck was beginning to take long.

On the other hand, the duck wasn't so lucky, he was controlling things pretty well (at least in his opinion) and he was explaining the best he could, but he felt it bring him down when the words started coming out of the (not visible) mouth of Marvin.

Do you still want to be by his side even if he has used you all this time as a step to keep up his clever and winner appearance? –

That was the beginning of a series of arguments against the rabbit, all said with a tone of disdain, but... true. Every word brought back a memory, so many years being the fool and the loser while Bugs savored his victory as always, he disliked it and Marvin's argument against rabbit was causing a contempt born among all that, if you could say it, _love_ he felt for him.

Porky gave the rabbit a tray with some juice and a few snacks.

I'm g-g-going to give you the o-p-p-portunity to see what happens... – he smiled kindly.

Bugs knew with a simple look of the pig that was what he was planning, so he quickly took the tray and prepared to climb the stairs. That simple tray would be the salvation of the duck, if things were not going well... he had the hope to enter the conversation, give a sharp end to Marvin and run out of there as soon as possible.

He reached the door, he got closer to it but before opening it, he could hear the Martian's words yelling angrily at the duck.

Get real Daffy, if you stay with him you will be nothing! He will always be perfect and you will still be considered the idiot friend of the winner, or maybe the stupid guy who keeps licking the feet of the stupid rabbit star so he could give you a job by his side, even if you have to act as a loser for him to shine. –

Words... those simple words touched that sensible part again and the rabbit's mood fell as fast as the smile on his face. He placed his forehead against the door, his chest ached with every second of the silence, those words made war on the duck's head and he knew it well.

He put his gloved hands on the door, listening to the horrendous things Marvin said. Horrible things about his character, his career, his feelings, his thoughts, things he had never thought but in that moment he assimilated in detail, with memories from his past and confirming the Martian's words indeed.

Dammit, how had he never realized what a big jerk he was?

Of all the problems he had drawn to the duck, all that Daffy had to sacrifice for him to find himself in those moments of full fame. Daffy never had the same opportunities to enjoy the glory, he never had as many years to savor it as the rabbit, and it was his entire fault... And now, did all the Looneys think that about him? Did they all think the duck was a cocky, selfish, treacherous, greedy, ambitious, scammer, untalented and more countless insults?

But the truth was that it wouldn't hurt him so much, not if the duck said something, nevertheless Daffy kept silent. He was leaning with his back against the door, completely ignoring that on the other side was the rabbit, listening to every single word of the Martian and looking forward to hear his funny voice say something, anything, he just wanted to know that inside his head was a clear decision and that this would end quickly, because it hurt him, so much silence made his heart throb achingly.

The words were spinning in Daffy's head and the pain in his chest was getting stronger. Two extremes were fighting to control him, he knew that many of the things that Marvin was saying were sadly true and he never wanted to acknowledge them, he had always ignored them for the strong affection he kept feeling for the rabbit... but so many arguments, so many truths that came to light at the time, presenting in front of him, slapping him, they only served to rise the contempt that perhaps had always been there, suppressed by his mad love. His hands were sweating and his brow began to ache as well as his gritted teeth.

It was at that second when everything appeared like a strange movie before his eyes. What was he doing? Was he really starting to hate that rabbit he knew from no more and no less than seventeen years? That rabbit that meant his greatest wish, he meant his craziest longing, longing to be his. He recalled the time when the arrow had pierced his heart.

…

_Flashback_

It had been a bad day at work, things hadn't gone as he would have liked and as if that wasn't enough, he had a big fight with Porky, the only person who really cared for him.

He was out of the recording studio, just hidden in the near alley, it was raining profusely but he didn't care, it didn't matter if he got sick, if someone robbed him, it didn't matter. He looked at the wet floor where there began to form a puddle and let his legs play with the water, it reminded him of his old home, that lake where the sun shone cheerfully... he missed those days of peace.

The cold was beginning to react to his body making him shiver strongly...

_What's up, Doc?_ -

That voice was the voice of the new looney that not much had he came to the place. He quickly erased his sad face and changed it for his typical joyful face.

_What's up with you rabbit?_ – He smiled broadly. - _I'm sorry, still cannot remember your na..._ –

He hadn't finished his question when an arm ran over his shoulders, pulling him to the rabbit's body, causing the two to end up under the umbrella the rabbit was holding. That was the first time he noticed he was a bit taller and his fur was incredibly soft.

_If you stay here you will soak more and get sick and then I'll never forgive myself_… – he kept a smile on his face. -_ No one would like to see the incredibly lunatic duck worn out for a cold, right? -_

He winked and he knew, he knew he had managed to see through his mask of joy, the sadness inside of him that he had not been able to hide from his eyes. It was when he got smitten, that smile, that confident and uncomfortably smug personality left him stunned.

_End of Flashback_

…

He now let a smile that later became a laugh that was noticeably out of place and left both the rabbit and the Martian confused.

Yes, that rabbit has stolen me so much but he had returned me twice, then the real burglar is me. I know that I'm not an easy person to deal with, but even so, he has dealt with me seventeen years. Me, my bad temper and all my flaws, and my whims, he fulfilled every one of them... with an annoyingly endless patience. – In his voice was a bit of scorn among all that quiet joy. - Damn, I cannot see him any flaws, even if I wanted to, there are too many things he tolerated of me, given to me without arguing, asking nothing, that I cannot just see him as imperfect as you paint him. Maybe he's cocky... but he's Bugs Bunny, his talent revolves around that tediously smug and victorious personality, so if those are his flaws... Why do they make him look so ridiculously perfect? –

Silence... and the door opened, letting him lose his balance for a moment.

Neee ... What's up Doc? I just wanted to give you some... some... things... - Daffy's frown left him a bit intimidated, the duck didn't look glad at all and he knew why.

The duck wasn't stupid, quite the contrary. He knew he had been listening to the conversation.

What the hell are you doing, bucktooth? – He tightened his fists. The fact that Marvin listened to his thoughts about the rabbit was one thing, but the rabbit knowing it was something entirely different.

Me nothing, and you Doc? – he smiled.

Well let's get out of here for once! - he cried - see you later Marvin-

He took Bugs' hand again and dragged him downstairs to say goodbye to Porky, who only smiled pleased with the duck's normal reaction, and after saying goodbye they quickly went back to the limo.

He felt uncomfortable again, looking at the window, knowing that rabbit's eyes looked at him sideways while his feathered hand continued to take the gloved one, even when they were sitting.

So I'm perfect... I've always known that. -

A comment with a mocking tone and that was enough to get the duck out of his mind and he started yelling again, while the red of his face lit up a little more.

Dammit why the hell did you hear everything from the door? That's harassment! An attack to the privacy! -

It is not. It's not my fault you were talking so loud – he grinned and knew that it made Daffy's anger bigger.

You damn rabbit! – He cursed, suddenly letting go of Bugs' hand and sitting as far as he could from him.

As much as he would like to instill fear, that frowning, those crossed arms and that chest puffed in anger, only made him look more... appealing to the rabbit. The words that the duck had said had been like a medicine, the cure for all ills of the heart he had been suffering, the cure for the questions in his head. A broad smile was on his face as he approached the duck, he put himself before him, confronting that murderer look that was directed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Astonished ... that was the word that described his current lack of speech; he was in a state of shock, while the sensation of something breaking in his chest made a strong burning run over his body. He didn't want to cry... it would be foolish to cry for something that was nothing more than a crazy idea that he thought possible at some point.

Had he really been so foolish as to believe he would have any chance with the duck? How is that he had been so carried away with his feelings? Actually... that didn't matter, all the hopes and dreams that had something to do with Daffy at some point, had been shattered with just a few words full of the true feelings from the duck towards the rabbit, feelings he knew they existed... but he never expected them to be so strong

With slow steps, Marvin walked to his room, while the duck's words flew on his head and his chest pain increased. He sat on the edge of his bed and next to him, he could see the disintegration pistol he used in his fights with Dodgers, he took the pistol and looked at it for a moment. Why is it that he could never win? Why did he always have to be the villain? He smiled, as an idea began to emerge in his head.

"Would it be so bad to act as a true villain without having to be in front of a camera?" -

An evil laugh came out of his mouth (his mouth not seen, by the way) without noticing it and now the pain in his chest had diminished to a minimum, being overshadowed by the strong desire of revenge that would manage to remove the calm expression from the rabbit's face, a revenge that would not only take him off his pedestal, but snatch every drop of joy that was in him. A revenge that will undoubtedly lead, both Dodgers and the rabbit, to the abyss.

-ooo-

He gave one sip to the glass of water that remained in his hand while changing the TV channels so quickly he barely could see the pictures for a few seconds. A grimace appeared on his face and he cursed the fact that the rabbit was so close to him, as his mere presence made his little tranquility fade away and his heart pounded three times faster. But he hid it; he did his best to hide those hateful emotions that were caused by the gray furred being with long ears.

Come on, Doc. Why don't you let the control alone before you break it? - Bugs said looking away from the book he held in his hands.

And as if Bugs words were magical, the control began to overheat, emitting smoke from the button Daffy kept pressing desperately, until it flew out of its place; giving way to the complete breaking of the control which ended with all the buttons outside and with a lot of smoke coming from their holes.

Well, congratulations Duck, you broke it - he said sarcastically and grinned.

Shut up, Bucktooth! - He yelled annoyed and unsuccessfully trying to control himself. - This is your fault ... -

Sure, whatever you say Duck – he smiled even more.

The rabbit changed its position, moving his back that was leaning against Daffy and now he was lying on the couch reading his book while his feet rested on the duck's shoulder, fact that only served to make him angrier.

Get your dirty paws off me, rabbit! – He yelled, trying to remove the long legs, but his movements just made the rabbit's paws set on his face.

Sorry, what did you say, Daff? - He looked up from the book, moving the pads of his paw which were just between the duck's eyes. - Why the angry face? Come on, doc, I'm just playing a little-

He withdrew his feet and placed them on the duck's lap, preparing to read again. Daffy looked at the paws maliciously and without much thought, he decided to "play around" with the rabbit. He held one of the rabbit's legs hard and with one of his feathers, he began to rub it over the rabbit's paw pad, giving him tickles that quickly began to make him laugh. Bugs dropped his book to feel the tickles in his paw and began to squirm in the couch, while he tried, with his hands numb by the uncontrollable laughter, to push off the duck's hand that was keeping his leg rigid, being taken from the ankle.

Enough... stop... Duck, stop... – he continued laughing and his movements drove him down, but only his torso, because his legs were still held by the duck's hands.

Daffy smiled at seeing the rabbit laughing out loud, and he could clearly feel as if something inside him agitated. That smiling face and now almost childish personality of the rabbit, had done nothing but awake a need that soon took over him, along with a strong affection.

He left rabbit's legs aside, stood next to him and leaning to his side, he ended giving him a kiss right on his nose, calming down the laughter quickly and leaving a quiet smile on his face.

See? You're not the only one who can play like this, buck…-

He couldn't finish the sentence when his lips were stolen by the rabbit's, making him quickly feel the heat of them, but that hadn't been more than a tender innocent kiss in response of the one the duck gave him on the nose.

That relationship was just in its beginning, it had been over a month since they'd had their first date and since they had formalized their strictly secret relationship. And Bugs wanted everything to be at their time, of course they had started it all backwards, leading the duck to bed on their first date, but it was necessary to get him away from the Martian, now he didn't care how much they would take to get to that part again, he just wanted to have him by his side, to have his attention completely on him and that was precisely what he was getting.

Every day they gave a moment to see each other, either in their off hours or after work, no matter the time, even there were times when the rabbit went through the set just to see the duck, and Daffy did the same, meeting with the rabbit in his recordings. In front of the others there was nothing more than the typical relationship of "friendship-rivalry" they shared but now it was clearly more intense, as everyone noticed that they spent more time together than before. But what really made the hearts of both throb as fast and as strong as a dozen of horses running, were those moments they spent time alone, either in the home of one or the other, everything was done carefully, making sure that none of their roommates would see, except of course the pig.

Bugs moved his lips from the duck only few inches, to make a cocky smile, mischievously looking at the duck, teasing him a bit, but Daffy did nothing but grimace and went back to the rabbit's lips, making the fight between their lips to take control of the rhythm, start again. Without undoing the kiss, the rabbit was moving, ending up almost over the duck, with his hands holding the feathered one's to the ground and his knees separating their bodies. He turned away for a moment letting him regain his breath and then continue, but now he not only sought his lips, but something a little deeper, letting his tongue meet with the Duck's, who was more than happy to take control in a slightly aggressive way.

Daffy could feel the pressure in Bugs hand against his wrists, keeping them on the ground and the rabbit's ear dropping slightly against his head. Bugs could take control when it comes of movements and caressing, but when it came to kisses, it was the duck who took the rhythm.

Those were the times when he wondered why they were taking things too slow, if they knew each other for years. Why did he have to wait so long to regain what had happened that night in their first date? Bugs knew it was mainly for him, since the change from friends to platonic love to possible love to _boyfriends_, it was something that had honestly left him too surprised, but not in those moments, when he felt that everything was fading and that nothing mattered more than them and those warm lips with a sweet vanilla flavor but so addictive and fascinating as chocolate. He didn't know how to describe it correctly; he only knew that those lips were sweet.

Bugs separated their lips again, listening to an almost inaudible groan coming from the lips of the duck. That was enough for the heat to rise; he kissed the duck's forehead, a moment he took to reconfirm the fact that they were completely alone.

They were in the rabbit's house and even if his roommates (Sam and Sylvester) went out very often, their outings didn't take so long and lasting as he could be left alone with the duck with the utmost confidence. But they were currently alone, so...

Why don't we go to my room Daff? So that you won't have to be on the cold floor, but in a comfortable bed – the rabbit proposed running his nose over the duck's neck.

Thanks for caring about my comfort, besides, the floor is not in my list of best places to carry out something ... – He joked with a grin.

He kissed Daffy's neck and then returned to his lips, but before he could do that, the sound of a shot into the ceiling made him quickly move away from the duck.

I'm back varmints! - Shouted the cowboy.

See what you've done, Duck? - Bugs said, taking the already broken remote.

It's not my fault you buy things of such poor quality, Daffy replied without giving it importance.

What? Have you broken the control?! – The cowboy yelled, alarmed, quickly approaching the duck and the rabbit that stood in the living room. - You, damn stupid duck! - He took the artifact or what remained of it in his hands and his eyes quickly crystallized.

Come on, get out of here, Duck-

He took Daffy by his shoulders and pushed him out to the door, getting out with him and taking advantage of the cowboy's distraction, who was still grieving over the loss of his precious remote control.

These are the times when I thank for having to live with Porky. – He sighed after hearing a few more shots.

And do you know how I hate having to fill the holes of the ceiling. - Said the rabbit with some anger in his voice.

Well... I'd better go... I'll see later then-

Lifting up a little on tiptoes, he placed another kiss on Bugs nose.

Later long-ears! – He smiled slightly, leaving the rabbit.

That was one of the things he hated when Sam or Sylvester arrived, all the magic faded and he ended staying with the desire to spend even one night hugging him.

-0000-

With the script in hand, he headed to the duck's dressing room; with a smile he opened the door ready to take him out to eat something with the other Looneys.

Daff, why don't you... - He immediately stayed in silence as he noticed Marvin's presence in the place.

Inside the dressing room were Daffy and the Martian, both dressed in their Duck Dodgers outfits, Marvin stood while Daffy was sitting at his desk.

H…Hello Bugs - Daffy said, mildly surprised at the presence of the rabbit, his blood pressure had been launched to the clouds in an instant.

Hi Duck, sorry, I didn't know you were busy - He said in a calmly, but on the inside he was mad with jealousy.

"What the hell were the two doing in Daffy's dressing room with the door closed?" He thought as he walked in the room.

Things had settled almost completely concerning Marvin, although the martian no longer spoke with Daffy as often as before, the martian had acted as any other professional after having a bitter situation such as the one that had happened with the duck and the rabbit. He had separated the personal life from work, so as long as work was concerned; he was acting next to Daffy as good as ever. So in a way you could say he had made peace with the rabbit, because when they met they greeted each other with some respect... but it was only that, a mutual respect, not a sign of friendship or liking, the talking was nothing more than a gesture of good manners.

How have you been Doc? – Bugs asked the Martian.

Not complaining – said Marvin.

Bugs stayed with the quiet smile on his face but Daffy knew that behind that mask was a rabbit quite unhappy with the situation in which he had found him and now he regretted leaving the door closed while they practiced for the next recording.

Well, Duck. I'm going to the dining room to let you practice - Without giving the duck time to even reply, he left the dressing room whistling a happy tune as he closed the door behind him.

Marvin smiled at the moment he heard the door close, that was nothing more than a piece of the complicated plan he had in his mind. He wanted to start it as soon as possible and that's why he had begun to stick together the pieces of his game since the moment the duck had gone to the rabbit's limo, that day he had left him behind.

I hope Bugs isn't upset - he met his eyes with the duck's - You two are still together right? –

Daffy took that moment to think in that answer, they hadn't touched on the matter since that day and something inside told him that was not a good idea to bring it up at times like these in which his relationship with the rabbit was beginig to bloom.

How about if we just practiced fast? Before my guts eat my stomach or vice versa. – He smiled a little nervous and concentrated in the script.

The avoidance of the issue had been nothing more than a clear statement to the martian's question, who preferred to leave things like that, making the duck believe he had not given any importance to his lack of response.

The duck hurried to finish his practices with Marvin to meet with the rabbit as quickly as possible. He went to the dining room where there were many of the Looney, some eating, others throwing food and some other (like Sylvester) chasing their _food_ around the place.

D-D-Daffy, c-c-come eat something – Proposed the pig, pointing to the empty space between him and the rabbit who was talking to Lola.

Daffy, until you honor us with your presence – she laughed, holding on to Bugs arm.

The rabbit just looked at the Martian that came behind the duck with hurried steps, trying to keep up with Daffy's walking.

Well at least we get to eat something, right? – Marvin said as he ran one of his hands to the duck's arm.

Feeling the tingling of the martian's glove going from his arm to his hand and then leaving him, he hurried to sit with Bugs and Porky, that feeling left him goose bumps.

Stay calm – whispered Lola to the rabbit's ear, noticing some tension in his face.

Lola was right, he had to stay calm, Daffy had chosen him and he showed it every day, but… was it ok to doubt a little about what he thought was a flawless fidelity? Daffy was not the cheating type and much less with Marvin. He took a deep breath of relief at his thoughts, after all the duck was at his side, to take care of the duck staying with him was something that he would be responsible for all costs.

The recording went faster than normal, letting them out a few hours before the usual hour, giving them an opportunity to spend more time together.

Would you like to come to my house for a drink? – He let out the question while waiting for the rabbit's limo.

Bugs turned his gaze to the duck, mildly impressed by the proposal, he was always the one who asked him out, but this time the duck had decided to do it.

Of course, Duck - Bugs replied winking.

The limo came and they quickly entered, however, little did they know that his steps were carefully watched by some Looney with shorter than them and that was not precisely from this world.

Marvin was driving his own car that was certainly much more modest than Daffy's and Bugs. He had lied to the duck, saying he was going to have a good time away from home and he was most likely to come back later, but the truth is that it was all part of his plan. He knew that whenever he was home alone, Daffy used the time to have some fun with the rabbit in there, and it was usually Bugs who asked if his house was ready so they could spend some time together.

Daffy thought Marvin was away from home and the Martian knew when they were there they would spent most of their time either in the kitchen or the living room, but yet, he knew that sooner or later they would end up choosing to enter a private and convenient place to carry out a somewhat _hotter_ issue. And something really told him that this was the correct day such thing would happen and he... of course, would be ready to carry out all his revenge.

The duck opened the door of the apartment he shared with Porky and Marvin, letting the rabbit enter before him.

And how is that Porky is not here? Has something happened to the pig? – He asked, entering the place, worried for not hearing an "H-h-hello Bugs".

He probably had a date with a girl; believe it or not, the piggy is not as innocent as he seems. – Daffy finally added.

The rabbit laughed at the commentary and remembered for a moment the mad jealously towards the pig in the beginning. That was because Porky and Daffy were a formidable couple in their recordings, they were really famous and not only they acted excellent together, in a certain way even behind the cameras the two complemented each other in some way. But with the time, he went discovering that the relationship between Porky and Daffy was that of brothers and there was really no reason to be jealous of the little pig. Of course, that was one of the things the duck will never know.

It's good he had gone for a while, this way I won't have him attending you all day – mentioned Daffy, taking out a pair of glasses, ready to pour some water in them.

But is something that I have to thank, Duck. Thanks to him, I can sleep quietly knowing the little martian would not do something that makes me want to knock off his teeth, if he had some that is.

Yes… well, about that… - he put one of the glasses with water in front of the rabbit. – Today, you know I was practicing with Marvin, nothing more, right? –

Bugs grin fell quickly, to be replaced with a slight smile, in a way he was happy the duck was aware how uncomfortable he was at encountering him alone with Marvin in his dressing room and with the door closed. But he couldn't let the duck see him as a jealous and possessive being, no; he had to remain calm at this.

Come, Daff. It's not something you have to worry about.-

Are you sure? Because it seemed you weren't all that happy when you saw us inside the dressing room, isn't that right rabbit?

Bugs didn't reply, he just gave him a notably sarcastic smile.

Well, don't expect me to act like I didn't care at all, but it wasn't the great thing to make a fuss about it. – He took a sip of water, remaining calm.

Thanks goodness... - he sighed. – Then, it wouldn't bother you if I tell you that during those weeks we spent the night practicing together in his room, I'm glad you understand. – The Duck lied, smiling slightly and now taking out a cake that Porky had prepared.

You know Duck, I think I have to go punch someone, I'll be back – said the rabbit, leaving the glass of water on the table and abruptly standing up.

Daffy stopped Bugs acts, laughing at the rabbit's reaction, he would never do something to hurt him and if in any moment he stopped loving him, the most likely would be to tell him so, and that was something the rabbit was aware of.

The conversation started quickly, all about the Duck Dodgers recordings. The duck was telling him about the things he had to do on set and it's just that he never had to do so much physical effort as now, having to act as a defender of the galaxy. Bugs on the other hand, was dealing with a series of recordings he had to perform in the company of Sam, the cowboy was one of the most complicated looneys to work with; proud, stubborn, terribly obstinate, and a thousand of other things ... but at least he was good at what he did.

A little more of cake? – He offered him the rest of it.

How about a little of _you_, would you give me some of _that_? – The rabbit was undoubtedly good for that kind of phrases that managed to get on his nerves.

I don't think you can _pay_ for a little of me… - he answered with a smile and put the cake back in the fridge – As you can see, I'm Duck Dod…-

His words were suddenly interrupted by the rabbit's strong hug, who had took Daffy by surprise, hugging him from behind, pressing the duck's slender frame. Silence… awkward silence as he listened to the rabbit's heartbeat and his, which were madly bombing blood.

Come on rabbit, get off me… - he said, trying to get off the hug and get away from him.

I wonder… - he put a little effort in his arms, readjusting them on the duck's body and easily managed to lift him, making the long legs of Daffy leave the floor – yep, you're as light as I thought…-

Stop it bucktooth! Put me down! –

Ignoring the tantrums the duck made, trying to wriggle away from his grip, he ended being carried to the outside where there was a peacefully calm pool and fortunately no one was around to see them, as it was at the rear of the building, completely isolated by large walls.

Reading the mind of the naughty rabbit, he resumed his efforts to escape from his grip but now desperately.

No, Bugs, Put me down! –

Yelling that, he managed to get off but only for a few seconds before the rabbit asked him with a "Are you afraid of the water, duckling?" only to grab him by the waist and take him to the water with him.

They fell into the pool, sinking to the bottom, Bugs opened his eyes he had unconsciously closed before the fall, but the duck was no longer beside him, he looked everywhere trying to find him, but Daffy was nowhere to be seen, it was when he surfaced taking a deep breath.

Daff… - he murmured; his now floppy ears behind his head.

Deep silence that didn't last more than twenty seconds before it felt like something grabbed him by the legs and took him back to the bottom. Daffy Duck was still a very skilled swimmer even though he rarely gets into the water, and he wasn't exactly very happy with the rabbit's mischief, but he being also a Looney, was as capable as the rabbit to make him a prank as well. So taking him firmly by the feet, led him to ''take a walk'' around the swimming pool in circles, he was rising the speed as he swam, reaching up to such speed level that by pure cartoon physics, the rabbit's body was still circling around the pool. Letting out a laugh, he sew that Bugs was starting to get dizzy and that he was also lacking air, then he stopped abruptly, throwing him to the surface were he breathed desperately.

Mental note, don't mess around with a duck inside the water – He murmured with the little breath he had.

Feeling the duck's hand on his feet again, he took a breath to prepare himself by another round in the water but, surprisingly, the duck did something different.

Bringing the rabbit's body to the bottom of the pool, he faced him with a cocky grin only to steal him a kiss that certainly disconcerted the rabbit completely. He was caught in that soft kiss that let his body float to the surface being carried by the duck.

It would never cease to impress him the fact that the duck, being as brusque as he was during his recordings and even behind the scenes, managed to kiss him so softly and, you could even say, _gently_.

You were wrong if you thought you could mess with me – he whispered, brushing away the rabbit ears from his head, where they had landed because of the water.

You're right Duck – he laughed.

Though I have to admit it wasn't a bad idea – he moved away from the rabbit to let his body float over the surface, as if he was in some kind of bed.

Bugs got out of the water and shook his head letting the air dry his fur, which was in vain because at that moment there was not much wind to help him dry. Daffy laughed at the wet trembling rabbit. That ended being worse for the rabbit, so he hurried out of the water to return to his apartment, mocking the bucktoothed that, with great patience he had, did nothing but look at it with little annoyance.

Next time will be more fun to go for a swim in a lake - he said, dropping a towel over Bugs head. – It would be like going back to my old days where I had to act in the water along with Porky trying to catch me. –

He put his hands on the towel, helping the rabbit to dry up, doing it roughly at the beginning.

Stop, wait Duck. I'll do it or you'll leave me without ears – he said trying to stop the duck's hands.

After listening to the rabbit's words, Daffy quickly changed his movements, making them calmer and now he started to dry his ears gently. Those seemed to be more caresses that an attempt of drying and the worst of all was that those caressings were starting to piss him off, he looked around noticing how tidy the duck's room was, even if sometimes all of it was a disaster, in that moment it looked perfect with all the things in place.

He stared at the bed while Daffy was hanging towels in his bathroom and paused for a moment in front of the mirror to confirm that everything was in order. Bugs ran his hand over the soft fabric, come to think of it carefully, he didn't use to go to the duck's room very often and to be honest, the simple fact of being inside of it, made the air warm up and his body tremble slightly as thoughts traveled through his head that were not exactly appropriate.

But everything inside of him was about to explode when he saw Daffy dropping on his bed and then let out a yawn and put one of his arm over his eyes with the "purpose of a resting a little", but of course the duck's intentions were not close to what would be _pure_. It was all a game to persuade the rabbit. How fast will he fall for it? His answer came faster than imagined.

He felt Bugs weight on the bed, and then he felt him on his body, he was precisely on top of him.

What's _up_, doc…? – He whispered, only to land a kiss on the duck's neck.

He ran a hand over Daffy's chest, feeling his heart rate that was as fast as his own. The duck moved his legs a little and hated the fact he was shorter than him, so he made one of his legs brush against the rabbit's crotch, making him hold back a little moan that act had caused him. Daffy smiled as he noticed the heat had begun to rise in the rabbit's body as well as his, and then made the same movement again but now with all the intention to tease the rabbit a little, brushing his crotch slowly.

Bugs held another whimper and quickly caught the duck's lips, twining his tongue with Daffy's, daring, as well as the duck, to provoke that so private part which now demanded some attention, his hand dangerously close to it. The duck was startled and quickly moved.

Quiet, Duck. -

Daffy moved, without getting out of bed, to where the light switch was, which he turned off, letting him see as the last thing, the rabbit's playful smile.

He felt the rabbit's body against his once again, and his eyes, used to the darkness, made him see the rabbit's frame despite the lack of light. Bugs moved his hands down the duck's torso, caressing him with certain desperation and desire.

Even being on top of the duck, he felt him move in a way that he was now kissing his abdomen, while one of his hands ran down his back and the other attending the part that was most in need of attention, stroking his crotch softly. That caused the arrival of a several shivers that shook his entire body; he saw how his arms were now trembling with the pleasure that began to invade him. So, moving around as well, he lowered to Daffy's level, now meeting his lips to kiss them passionately, playing with them, feeling the citrus flavor throughout his mouth, he couldn't identify it, he didn't know whether it was something like orange, lemon or green apple... he would never be able to clearly describe it.

Daffy stopped moving his hands for a moment, while he felt of Bugs mouth centered on his body, running from his neck, which he bit, making an extra jumble of pain and pleasure. Then he continued lowering until he reached his abdomen in which he also gave kisses and little bites.

The duck abruptly changed positions, now taking control of the situation and being the one on top, and as the rabbit did, he began to land kisses on his neck and giving love-bites to that soft and extremely soft fur. But he had to stop for a moment to feel how Bugs let his hand touch his crotch. So he muffled a moan against the rabbit's chest, making him smile. They changed their positions again a loud groan escaped from the rabbit's lips while being kissed by the duck and his hands were playing with each other, touching places that were quite sensitive, one of them being the rabbit's ears and crotch, whereas the duck was primarily his neck and, of course, his crotch that was also very susceptible.

Daffy, are you ready? – He asked between kisses, feeling how the pleasure started to take his breath away.

What? – He said with a weak voice, he was

Daffy are you ready? - Asked between kisses, feeling the pleasure beginning to steal his breath.

What? - Said weakly, he was a little stunned. – Sure... –

Bugs kissed his lips again, trying to relax Daffy's body as much as possible, whose chest rose and fell rapidly...

But everything collapsed as they heard a loud and clear...

Bugs, Daffy, I b-b-brought bread rolls! – shouted Porky, who had arrived home aware that the rabbit and the duck were there.

Bugs froze and quickly the daze of the pleasure they both had, disappeared.

_Goddamit_… - Daffy said.

Both stood up quickly getting out of bed in a single jump and being equally flushed, waited for a moment to cool off.

What kind of date ends at _eight_? - Bugs replied, washing his face.

And why the hell didn't he take her to bed? That way, he wouldn't be here - said the duck as annoyed as the rabbit.

But his bed is here... –

The rabbit barely said this when it came to mind the possibility that Porky's date would be there.

You better get ready Doc – he said wetting the duck's face a little and handing him a towel in which he wiped his face.

In a couple of minutes they were out of Daffy's room and quickly went down stairs, where the pig was clearly accompanied, but instead of meeting the girl he had been dating, he was with none other than Lola.

Lola… What are you doing here? – asked Bugs, with a tone that mismatched the smile of his face.

The female bunny was pretty persuasive and with the simple fact of looking at the slight blush on their faces and the still quick breathing of both the duck and the rabbit, managed to find out what they both were doing moments before.

Oh _my_, what were you doing naughty boys? – She said, giggling softly.

Nothing, what the hell were you talking about?! – The black feathered duck quickly replied.

Porky was stunned, without a clue of what was going out, while Bugs tried to remain calm, but the sweat from his forehead clearly showed he wasn't calm and neither pleased with the presence of the bunny girl.

While the four remained on the first floor, and Daffy was fighting with Lola, while Bugs tried to distract Porky, someone was on the second floor, in the duck's room.

Thank you Dodgers – whispered Marvin, removing the cameras he had put in the strategic parts of the room.

Inside of each of the six cameras were not only pictures, but also recordings of each of the things that had happened in that room.

Let the game begin – Marvin laughed evilly, holding the cameras with his hands.

**Translator's Notes:**I'm sorry again if it took so long. This is the chapter where everything after it will change, that's right we're in the middle of the story. I'm thankful for the followers and favorites this story got, the author and I are happy you like it.

We also thank every single reviewer of this fanfic, your comments and opinions encourage me to translate faster (last chapter barely had reviews, plus Real Life). Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
